Sunrise Ice
by yellowmile
Summary: Sequel to Moonlight Fire; Clare Edwards is now a vampire. She overcame the difficulties of being a newborn with the help of her love, Elijah Goldsworthy. But when Clare's past life catches up to her, what will be in store for these two lovers?
1. Seductress

**Are you guys ready? Because this is the sequel! I am really excited for everyone to read it. Oh, and I would like to point something out: I received 20 reviews for the final chapter of Moonlight Fire and reached over 200! Thank you so much! I and so happy that everyone liked Moonlight Fire and I hope Sunrise Ice is just as successful. And if there are any readers who haven't read Moonlight Fire before, I strongly suggest you read it first. **

**Important note: This story will only be in Clare's POV. She will also be OOC in the beginning but don't worry, you'll understand why later on in the story.;)**

**Rated M for: Lemons, coarse language, violence.  
><strong>

**I think that pretty much sums up everything. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunrise Ice<span>**

.

Seductress

.

I smoothed the cherry red lipstick over my lips while looking at my reflection. I smiled in satisfaction before pocketing the lip stick in my jeans pocket. I looked at my outfit and made sure everything was in place: my black skinny jeans, my black and white camisole and black stilettos. _Perfect._ I pushed out the bathroom doors and walked through the crowded club, the booming music and bright lights scattered in every direction. Different scents were mingling in one another, but I was trying to find the perfect one. I always do though.

I wasn't even that hungry, just the thought of hunting down my prey has been very appealing for awhile. I've been coming to clubs every week and always found someone that found me interesting. It was very easy when they fell into the palm of my hand. I controlled them and they didn't even know it. I discreetly smelled for an appealing scent but found none through the sea of people. _Great._

Then when a gap formed where I was, the scent hit me, making me almost fall back from how strong it was. I looked around to see whom it came from. I followed the scent and was led to a man, maybe a year older then I was. He was leaning against the wall, his head bopping to the music. I took in his appearance: he was wearing a gray and black plaid shirt, jeans and sneakers. I almost laughed. He looked so cheesy, like he came out of high school, drama movie.

I slowly walked over to him, my nose flaring as his scent filled me as I got closer to him. He looked in my direction and his eyes gazed down my body before looking back into my eyes. I gave him a seductive smile as I stood in front of him, my hands on my hips.

"Hi," I said, my voice sultry.

"Hey," he said in a husky voice that almost made me laugh. He still stared at me, and I could see his Adam's apple bopping as he swallowed hard. I could see his veins jumping out on his neck and I had to resist the urge to take his blood right then.

"So," I drawled, stepping closer to him. "What brings you here? You don't seem like the clubbing type." I brought my red polished nail up to his shirt, my nail lightly touching his chest. I felt him shiver, making me smirk.

He cleared his throat and shifted his body, but he didn't move away from my touch. "I don't know. I was supposed to meet up with a friend, but he bailed, and I thought maybe if I got drunk enough, I won't remember that this day was horrible."

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I can help you forget about this day, _without _getting drunk," I winked when his eyes started to smoulder.

"Oh, really," he countered, falling into my trap.

I nodded before taking his hand in mind and pulling him to the dance floor. We were swallowed in the crowd of frantic bodies dancing with one another. I stopped, making him crash behind me. My back was pressed against his chest and I let go of his hand as I started to sway to the music. He placed his hands on my hips but his movements were sloppy and uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music and trying to make him let loose. The plan won't work any other way.

He trailed his arms up to my waist as he started to move with ease. I was drowning in his scent and it was getting harder for me to resist. My mouth was starting to water and I could feel my eyes changing over. I turned in his hold until I was facing him. The room was dark, other then the different coloured lights shinning all over the place. When the lights flashed on his face, I noticed the lust filled in his eyes.

My gaze lingered on him before I turned around and walked away. His eyes were on me as I walked off the dance floor, and I was waiting for him to follow. When I heard his feet shuffling behind, I smiled. I walked out of the club, but staying in sight distance so he wouldn't lose me. I walked down the alleyway that the club was in and looked for a secluded area.

When I found the perfect spot, I stopped and turned around, waiting for him to come.

"So…."he starts. "What exactly are we doing here?"

_Is he serious right now?_

I slowly walked over to him and pushed him against the wall. His nervousness was sweeping through me and I was almost losing his scent. Almost. I placed my face in the crook of his neck while I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Relax," I purred. "Just let me take it from here."

I sniffed his neck and darted my tongue out before gently licking his neck. I felt him shiver beneath me, but he was still nervous.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to help him relax.

"Jake," he croaked as I licked his pulse point.

"That's a nice name," I complimented.

Then, my eyes turned black and I could feel the control slipping away. With one last lick, I pierced my fangs into his neck, the blood flowing through my mouth. His body flinched then squirmed as he let out a torturous scream. I bit down harder when his warm and sweet blood filled my system. I could feel it pulsing through my veins and adding more strength to my body.

Jake's fingers dug into my back as his blood was almost gone from his body. I felt his heartbeat slow against my chest as I clung onto his biceps. His breath was faintly echoing in the night and I could feel the blood slowing down in my mouth. Then, Jake's arms went limp and his heartbeat stopped. I pulled away and smiled in satisfaction as his lifeless body plummeted to the ground. I licked my lips, but blood was still on my fangs, and I didn't bother changing my eyes back.

I turned around and smirked at whom was waiting for me.

There he was, a good ten feet away, his body rigid and his fists clenched. The darkest expression displayed on his face, I could feel the anger coursing through him, he's never been so sexy.

"Have fun on your date?" he spat venomously.

He was so animalistic and so furious. I've never wanted him so bad.

"You know, I had to get something to eat," I replied nonchalantly.

"That's not it," he said angrily. "You have to stop doing this, Clare. Someone will find out."

There he goes again. He's always worried about people finding out what happened to me. After I was changed, I haven't seen any of my family members or Alli since. Eli still regrets what happened to me, which has a lot of guilt on his part. That's why he's so desperate to keep me under the radar.

"Stop worrying, no one is going to find me," I inched closer to him.

"Well, I would think so, especially of how you look right now," he eyed me up and down. "Why do you do this, Clare?"

I stopped when I saw a familiar glint in his eyes. Pain. Ever since I was changed, I've been luring guys out of clubs with my newly seductive charm before drinking from them. I honestly didn't know why I did it, but when I was changed….something sparked inside me. Something I couldn't explain to myself. But, Eli needs to understand that I _love _him. Only him.

I closed my eyes and felt his hunger irradiate off of him. I opened my eyes and smiled deviously before etching closer to him, until or chests were touching.

"You're thirsty, I still have some blood. You want some?" I ask in the most innocent voice I could muster.

He closed his eyes and I could feel him giving into temptation. My fangs were pierced out and my eyes were still black, but the hunger I was feeling had nothing to do with blood. He opened his eyes and they were pitch black. He growled and roughly grabbed onto my neck and crashed his lips over mine. I whimpered as I pressed myself against him and opened my mouth. He viscously clinked his fangs with mine, tasting the blood my mouth. I felt the lust consuming me as his anger and frustration boiled through the kiss.

He pushed me against the wall and pulled my thighs up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as our tongues battled anxiously with each other. He pulled away but left his lips hovering over mine. The passion and desire was flaming through us and I needed him, now.

I pressed my lips against his and he ripped off my top. I knew where this was leading, and I wasn't surprised. Its not like it was the first time…

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was the first chapter? I would love your feedback! :)<strong>


	2. Take a Risk

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback; you guys are amazing! I'm really glad everyone like this first chapter**** and I loved everyone's responses. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Note: **_Italics _= Flashback.

**_Bold and Italics_** = Flashback within a flashback.

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Take a Risk

.**  
><strong>

_Burning._

_That was the highlight of what I remembered. Everything was fuzzy. The pain took over everything. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? I can feel myself regain consciousness. I felt my hands clutch material and my body move out of my control. My eyes snapped open and I was welcomed in Eli's room. Eli was at the foot end of the bed, his eyes staring at me. Adam was beside the bed, a soft expression on his face._

_Then it all came rushing back to me._

"_**Stop! Please! AHHHH! Don't kill me!"**_

"_**Shut up, bitch!"**_

_I was in the corner of the room in a speed of light, which surprised me more than anything. Eli and Adam didn't budge when I made the sudden movement, and I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I realized what happened._

"_**Drink."**_

_The warehouse. That vampire. The blood. Eli. _

_Eli changed me._

_I could feel the sharp teeth piercing down my lower lip. I brought my finger up to my mouth and felt the deformed body part stinging my skin lightly._

_Fangs._

_I couldn't feel my heart thumping as I placed a hand over my chest._

_No heartbeat._

_I grabbed my hair and let out a shrill scream and felt angry tears pouring out. But the liquid falling from my eyes did not feel as light as tears. It felt…heavier._

_I brought my hands to my face and smeared them over the cheeks. I pulled them away and stared at my palms covered in blood. This wasn't real. None of it was._

_I shot my head towards Eli and Adam and screamed again._

"_How could you do this?"_

_They didn't move or make a sound but Adam's face held pity. Eli's was unreadable._

_I scratched my face and screamed louder, as I thought that would wake me from this nightmare. The blood dripped down more and I could only imagine how my eyes were - my eyes!_

_I was in the bathroom before I could comprehend. The reflection shown in the mirror was not Clare Edwards. My skin was paler then before, the bite marks on my neck and wrist are red, my eyes were pitch black and the blood stained my face. I wiped away the blood and let out a screech as I tried to process everything._

"_Clare."_

_Adam was beside me before I knew it and in panic, I screamed and shoved him away, and to my surprise and horror, he flew across the room and a loud _clunk_**! **__was heard. _

_I immediately felt guilty but was too horrified to move. I stood frozen with my mouth gaped as I saw Adam on the floor across the room. In a split second I was pinned against the wall and Eli's green eyes were boring into mine. I looked away quickly. I couldn't look at him at the moment. _

_I used my new-found strength to pin him against the wall and set me free from his grasp._

_I ran out of the apartment and heard Eli call name, which alarmed me how clearly I could hear his voice even when I was completely outside. I ran as far as I could, and I knew Eli could catch up to me in a second but I was stronger then him at the moment…Oh God! This….was not….supposed to happen. I can't…No. I refuse to believe it._

_I'm not a vampire._

* * *

><p>I traced small patterns on Eli's chest as his eyes were closed and his body was still. I didn't necessarily know if he was sleeping or not, but he felt what I was doing to him, and it must relax him.<p>

We were laying on his bed, our naked bodies tangled under the sheets, his arm wrapped around my waist protectively, possessively. I may know how to take care of myself nowadays but Eli was still protective. It was sometime in the morning following the previous night at the club. After Eli and I attacked each other in the middle of the alleyway, we came home and basically repeated what we did before.

It was normal for me, living with him. Its been three months since things became normal for me again. Eli made sure every new arrangement for me was to my liking, because I had to give up school, Alli, and my parents. It was hard at first, but I learned to accept it. My parents have no idea where I was, nor did Alli, which sadden me dearly because they will always have hope that I will come back. My room was still probably the same and everything was probably still in the exact same order as before. So, leaving behind old materials, brings in the new ones, including my wardrobe.

As I thought before, something inside me changed my entire being. The clothes helped though, Fiona was more then kind to help me pick out my clothes. It was my idea for the type of clothes though; they just grabbed my attention. A lot of things grabbed my attention once I was changed, and I don't know how to explain them.

Last night's conversation flashed through my mind and I couldn't help but give Eli a sad look. I knew he regretted changing me. It haunts him everyday. He wouldn't admit it, but I know it does. I try my best to convince him that I forgave him long ago and I was over it, but he was so stubborn at times.

My thoughts dissolved when I felt Eli pull me closer to his body and felt a spark of electricity fly through me.

_Hmm. Two can play at this game._

His eyes were still closed as I hitched my leg over his waist and pushed into him. He groaned and his eyes snapped open to find me straddling his waist, a smirk on my face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eli asked in a playful tone, confirming he wasn't mad anymore.

I brought my hands to his chest and slowly glided them down before moving them back up. I could feel Eli's eyes on me, waiting for my next move. His length was starting to poke my skin as I straddled his hips. I ground my hips to his and felt the groan escape him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I responded innocently as I gave his hips another sharp thrust. I felt his length start to harden and his whole body tensed. I looked him in the eyes and saw them darken. He grabbed my hips and jerked his hips up to meet mine in an act of revenge, making me toss my head back and moan loudly.

Eli sat up and I wrapped my legs fully around him, locking at the ankles, our bodies pressed against one another. Eli took my nipple in his mouth and nibbled lightly, sending an electric current through my body. I closed my eyes and tugged on his hair as I arched myself into him. He pulled away before I could fully feel the pleasure and I whined in protest.

"Adam and Fiona will be here soon. We have to go out," Eli said but I knew he didn't want to leave this position at the moment by the sound of his voice.

"Who cares," I whispered before pulling his face to mine and pressing my lips to his.

Eli responded eagerly to the kiss. He tugged on my bottom lip between his teeth and dove his tongue in once I opened my mouth. I moaned when he moved his hands all over my body; rubbing my back, squeezing my breasts, grabbing my hips. The simplest touch form him drove me insane.

Eli flipped us over with me laying on the bed and him on top of me. He ground his hips into mine repeatedly and I had to rip my lips away as the moans escaped my throat. I leaned up and latched my lips on his neck and bit in several places, licking his smooth skin. He groaned and pressed himself further into me as I continually sucked on his neck.

"Clare…."

I traced my lips down his collarbone to his chest, and nipped and sucked as much as I could. Eli pushed me back on the bed and pulled my lips back to his. I brought my hands up his biceps until they reached his neck as I felt him poke my centre.

"You two better not be having sex!"

Eli and I broke apart as Adams voice boomed from downstairs. Eli groaned in annoyance and got off of me as I huffed and pulled the covers over my body.

"Seriously, Adam?" Eli whined as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"Hey, its not my fault that you two are like rabbits," Adam said as I heard him come up to the apartment with another set of footsteps. Heel-clad footsteps.

"Adam, stop it! They are in love, just like you and I." I could hear the smile in Fiona's voice as they entered the apartment.

"Yes, Fi…But…they are just - Oh God!"

Adam ran out of the room once he saw Eli and I still in each others arms, making me giggle. Fiona poked her head through the door and smiled.

"Hey, guys," she said sweetly before leaving.

"See, _that_ is what I mean!" Adam complained. "You guys are gross."

"Dude, we are in our room," Eli said, not moving an inch.

"Not my problem that you can't stop for air," Adam argued.

"Yeah, that's because we don't _need_ air," Eli wiggled his eyebrows at me and I shook my head, smiling.

"Just get dressed! We have to get going," Adam said impatiently.

Eli looked at me and I gave him a silent look that showed we'd continue later. He smiled and kissed me before hopping out of bed.

.

.

"So, I'm guessing Eli found you last night," Fiona said in a knowing voice as we walked down the deserted street.

Adam, Eli, Fiona, and I went out to get some stuff. Actually, it was Eli and Adam that wanted to go out. We always go to this part of town if we ever want anything because it was always deserted and held a grim feel that scared people away. I guess one could say it was our hang out spot but it was okay for me.

I looked at Fiona and saw the smile on her face that would've made me blush if I was still human. I was grateful that Eli and Adam weren't in hearing distance but I could still see the two of them walking up ahead.

"Yeah, he did. It wasn't as bad as other times," I shrugged.

"Ah, well I'm guessing you used your "charm" to make him not upset anymore," she teased.

"You could say that," I said in mischievous voice.

We both laughed. I really liked Fiona. She was very easy to get along with even though our personalities were far from the same. Eli told me everything that happened between Fiona and Adam and how (unknowingly) brought them back together. Fiona was probably the stylish person I've ever met. And when Eli told me her whole family were vampires and rich….That was just a little different to get used to at first. But she was a good friend and helped me through these months because she has been through the same thing as me before.

"So, how are things with Adam?" I asked as we took a seat on a bench; the guys still wandering around.

"Things are amazing," she beamed. "We went to my parents house last weekend and after some convincing; they approved!"

I smiled wide and gave her a hug. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you."

Eli told me that Fiona's parents were the richest and most elite vampires in the world. They weren't exactly fond of her dating Adam and changing him but I was glad that they gave him a chance.

"Thank you," she pulled away and sighed happily before her eyes widened and her face lit up. "I have a great idea. We should go out tonight."

"Okay, we'll have to tell the guys-"

"No, I meant only us two gals. Every time we go out, its always with the guys - except when I went shopping with you a few times, but that was a while ago. It would be fun to get away from the guys a bit."

I raised my eyebrows as if she had two heads. Eli would never let me out of his sight. He was so worried someone would find me and chaos would ensue. What Fiona was asking was merely impossible, because Eli was so stubborn.

"Fiona, you know we can't do that," I said.

Fiona let out an over-dramatic noise. "Come on, Clare. What's the worse that can happen? We wouldn't be going anywhere that's too opened. It'll be fun."

I looked at Fiona's persuasive smile that was winning me over. I really did want to go out with Fiona because I miss hanging out with just a friend. It won't be too bad. I have good restraint, and if anything happens, I have Fiona. I could take a risk.

"Tonight. We're going out."


	3. A Night of Fun

**Hello, I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this story! It really means a lot to me. Because I've been depressed lately by Degrassi. Don't get me wrong, its amazing but so sad. I'm not looking forward to the Cake episodes tomorrow night and my hope for Eclare has gone. But, I still want to write Eclare stories on here, its the only way I can keep my love for them. I hope people will still like my stories, because I will always be 100% Eclare. Sorry for the rant, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

A Night of Fun

.

"No."

"Pleaaaaaaase."

"No."

"It won't be that bad."

"I said no."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at how stubborn Eli was being. However, this is exactly how I knew he would react, but it was getting on my nerves. After Fiona suggested for us to hang out and I agreed, I thought over and realized how much I wanted to go.

"Eli, you're being completely unreasonable," I whined in annoyance.

His eyes flashed to mine, they held a stern look. I could see his fists clenching in his jean pockets and how rigid his body was. He was really trying hard to restrain his anger.

"You don't understand," he started. "Someone who knows you could see you. And your thirst could get the best of you and end up drawing attention that's not wanted. Do you want that?"

"Of course not. But I can take care of myself and Fiona will be with me. She can keep an eye on me. And plus, my restraint has improved if I do say so myself." I stated proudly.

Eli raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "That's not the point. Its too risky."

I chewed on the inside of my lip and turned my head away, anger surging through me. As much as I loved Eli, he's been too protective of me ever since I changed. He needs to realize that not everything will end in a bad way.

"Its not," I argued once more.

I still looked away but from the corner of my eye, I saw him shuffling towards me. He tilted my chin towards him and I looked into his soft green eyes, all traces of anger gone.

"Don't be mad," he whispered before placing a small kiss on my collarbone.

I felt my skin tingle from the softness of his lips and suddenly thought of a plan. I smirked and threw Eli around until he fell on the bed, his expression full of shock but before he could respond anything, I was on top of him with my lips attacking his. He pulled his lips away from mine but I travelled mine down his neck, and felt a groan vibrate through him.

"You think, this…will let you go out… with… Fiona," he struggled for coherent words as I bit and sucked his neck.

I glided my hands down his shirt as I moved my lips to his jaw line, nipping at his skin.

"Yes," I admitted seductively as my hand landed on his length, making him groan loudly.

I grabbed his length and stroked him slowly through his jeans, earning moans and groans from him. I sat up and watched him as his eyes rolled at the back of his head as his hands gripped my hips. I unzipped his jeans and moved my hand inside his boxers, feeling his length pulse.

"God…." he grunted as he clutched onto my hips tighter.

"So….about tonight?" I asked innocently, slowing my strokes.

Eli hissed and closed his eyes as the pleasure vibrated off of him. I knew I was winning and soon he would give in, which gave me the utmost satisfaction. I quickened my pace and he was digging his fingernails through my shirt and I couldn't ignore the buzz I was given from the action.

I leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his throat before leaving small kisses on his lips.

"You didn't give me an answer," I squeezed his length and he let out a loud noise, filled with pleasure.

"Okay," he sputtered.

I smirked and stroked him faster until his whole body shook and released as his hold on me loosened and relaxed on the bed. I pulled my hand out and leaned over him and gave a him a quick kiss.

"Thank you," I smiled before leaving to the bathroom.

.

.

I watched with my eyes wide as Fiona delicately drank from the person's shoulder. She held the man gently, as if trying to keep him safe, even though she was killing him. The man was squirming in pain but didn't scream. I felt the blood travel from his body to her mouth and usually I would be thirsty, but I've been feeling nothing towards the scene.

After a few moments, Fiona gently laid the still man on the ground and took a knitted handkerchief out of her purse, dabbing the blood off her mouth. I stared in awe as she put the handkerchief away and turned towards me, her eyes flashing back to blue and a smile on her face.

"Well, that was delicious," she gushed as we walked out of the secluded area.

"Umm…why…how…did…" I was a loss for words.

"I was taught to feed this way, its natural to me now," she said nonchalantly before pulling my hand and power walking down the dark street.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked, being dragged further without resistance.

"I know this great place downtown. Its kind of a dance club but has so much more to offer, like good looking people, food and don't forget champers!" she exclaimed.

"Fiona, first of all, we are taken. Second of all, we don't eat food."

Well, we don't need to eat food. Some foods taste disgusting for us and some have no taste at all.

"You haven't tried sushi, best food ever; vampire or not," she winked.

"You like sushi? I've always heard about it but never tried it," I said as we stopped in front of an old beat down door.

"I grew up on it, one of my favourite foods. My parents would get me all types of food from around the world. Even when I was human," she said, pulling away from my hand and opening the door.

We entered a long tunnel, it looked like we were outside but as soon as reached the end, a blue door was located right in front of us. But something else was racing through my mind at the moment.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked curiously.

Fiona gave me a coy smile before pushing the doors opened and we entered a posh setting, welcomed with people as well dressed as Fiona. I suddenly felt weird wearing my black strapless dress, I mean, it was appropriate for the environment, but it was no where near as sophisticated as the other clothing in the room.

Fiona scurried me through the crowds of many people, only a few looked in our direction while others danced, drank and ate. Fiona greeted a few women - kissing their cheeks - before she took me to the corner of the room which had plush couches located. She plopped me down on a couch while she sat across from me, snapping her fingers in the process.

"You see Clare, my parents were human when Declan and I were born, but were shortly turned into vampires from a business partner," she said when a person holding a tray of champagne approached us. Fiona took a glass and I declined when the man faced me. I almost gasped when his eyes were pitch black. _He was a vampire?_

I shook my head and ignored the man as I processed Fiona's words.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your parents lives were practically taken away form them." Memories flooded through my mind as the words seemed all too familiar. I pushed the thoughts away.

Fiona's soft laugh escaped her lips. "Oh, Clare. You make it seem like it was the end of their lives. Oh no, sweetie, it was far from tragic. They became successful in the vampire society and raised Declan and I as humans until we were 20; 50 years ago."

I stood still as I stared at her. I didn't know how to respond to that. It didn't bother me that she was technically 50 years old; Eli was older then that, I think over 100 or just under that. Its just, hearing Fiona's whole family being involved with her still - heck, they being the ones to _change _her, I kind of envy that. I can never have my family with me anymore and live life the same way…._Just forget it._

"Is this club for vampires or something?" I asked changing the subject, referring to that waiter or whatever he was.

"Yes and no," she responded. "Mostly, the people here are vampires, but some humans are here. As you can probably smell. But the humans here know what we are."

I raised an eyebrow. "They do?"

She nodded before gulping the glass of champagne. "Some humans like to take risks."

I looked around at the dim lit place and couldn't make out which was human by look, but by smell, it was obvious.

Fiona clapped her hands and stood up. "I brought you here to have fun. So, let the fun begin."

Through the hours, Fiona and I danced or talked to different people. I finally was given a taste of sushi and it had to be one of the most terrible things I've ever ate. I didn't tell Fiona though, I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

I danced with other people as well, getting lost into the beat of the music, I had no control where I would I was led to, but I enjoyed it. It was amazing being out with just a girlfriend. It was different and gave me different perspective on things. It made me feel like I was enjoying a regular night like I always did before. As a human.

Hours and hours past and Fiona and I found ourselves heading out through the tunnel, laughing a storm.

"That was exactly what I needed," I said as I pushed through the doors.

"Right," Fiona said. "It was so much fun! Eli had nothing to worry about."

"Clare?"

I froze when the familiar voice but unidentified scent echoed through the night.

_This was not happening. _


	4. Run Away

**Hello my lovely readers! I would've updated last night but my computer wouldn't work, but its here now! Thank you for the reviews. I'm really glad people are still liking this story and my stories in general, because I feel like a lot of people Eclare readers have downgraded since season 11. Oh, well. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclimaer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Run Away

.

"Don't move," I whispered to Fiona before she would make a run for it.

We're spotted. If we run…it would be too conspicuous and _she _would witness. I felt the air thicken and I needed to get out of this as clean as possible. So I slowly turn around and my eyes land on a shocked Alli.

_Alli._

I didn't know if I wanted to hug her or run away from her at the moment. Apart of me is so happy to see her; I've missed her so much and I'm glad she is safe. But I need to get out of here. She can't know about me. Eli was right.

"Clare?" Alli gasped once more. "Oh my God! You're okay."

She ran towards me, arms outstretched, but I dashed the hug and crossed the other side, to where she once was. She turned around and confusion was written on her face, and more shock when she saw Fiona by my side in a flash. Alli looked beside her before looking back to us; everything was definitely slipping out of control.

"Just leave," I said coldly.

Alli's eyebrows scrunched together but she stood in place.

"Clare, where have you been? What are you doing _here_?" she asked wretchedly, tears springing in her eyes.

I wanted to run to her. To hug her and tell her everything.

"Go," I commanded, my voice hard as nails.

"Clare," Fiona warned quietly enough for only me to hear.

Alli shook her head stubbornly and tried to walk over to me. "I'm not going until you come with me!"

Anger surged through me and I pinned Alli against the cement wall in a matter of seconds, my hand enveloped around her neck. My brain was too clouded to distinguish the fear on Alli's face as her brown eyes were wide in fear.

"Stop. Pretend this never happened," I said, my voice low and deadly as I shook her repeatedly.

Alli pried her hands on my wrist but I just held tighter and suddenly I felt her movements slow and her body slump as she rendered unconscious. As the situation dawned on me, I slowly let go of her and watched in horror as her still body plummeted to the ground.

_What have I done?_

"Alli," I whispered in shock.

"Clare, Clare," Fiona's voice rung through my ears and I almost forgot that she was here. "Humans. They're coming."

I was too in shock to move but a few seconds later, I was being dragged away, Alli becoming farther away by the minute. Fiona started to break in a run and soon enough, I was right beside her, going through the streets as fast as we could.

When we spotted a crowded area, we slowed to a walk. I looked at Fiona and was worried what her reaction would be, but she wasn't paying attention. She was focusing straight ahead, trying to get us through this street as smooth as possible.

Once we made it out of the crowd, we walked a few more minutes and home was in view. Fiona went up the stairs first and I could feel the anxiousness and dread consume me as we entered the apartment.

Fiona steadily walked through the apartment until she reached Eli's room. I followed suit and wasn't surprised to see Adam here. And I definitely wasn't surprised to see Eli standing across the room with an unreadable expression.

_He knows._

"So how was your night?" Adam asked, ignoring the tension filled in the air.

I glanced nervously at Fiona and she gave me a reassuring look but it wasn't convincing me.

"Something happened," Fiona said quietly.

Eli was staring at me, not moving an inch.

"Your friends scent is on you," he stated flatly.

"Well, you see, I took Clare…."Fiona started as I tuned her out.

As she explained what happened, I couldn't find any words to speak. I was too hypnotized by Eli's stare. I couldn't fathom what it was, I mean, I knew he was angry, maybe furious, but he's so _frozen._ It was unnerving and a little scary.

"…..and now we're here," Fiona finished with a sigh.

I snapped my head towards Fiona with an apologetic glance and saw Adam standing against the wall with a calculating expression on his face.

"Wow, okay, umm…what do we do now?" he said nervously, shooting a glance in Eli's direction.

"_We _are doing nothing," I stressed, finally finding my voice. "This is my mess, so I'll have-"

"We have to leave," Eli interrupted.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"We have to get out of this country, far away before someone starts looking for Clare," Eli said, ignoring me.

This was all too much. I realized how dangerous it was for someone finding me tonight. But I never thought Eli would come up with something so rash. My thoughts were strewing all over the place as Eli was explaining to Adam the complications of what would happen if we stayed.

_This was all my fault._

If I haven't been so selfish as to want to go out one night to risk everyone else. I almost killed my best friend. I've put the four of our lives in chaos and now everything is wrong. Nothing will be the same anymore.

"If you guys are finished now. I have the perfect solution for _all_ of us," she paused as we looked at her expectantly. "My brother, Declan, has a mansion in the outskirts of New York. We can stay there. It's a secluded area and no one would be able to find us."

Again, I was speechless. Was Fiona really offering us to stay in New York? Permanently? For a split second, Alli and my parents went through my mind. I haven't seen my parents in months and I just put Alli unconscious for how long? I didn't know. But was I ready to officially move on from seeing them? It already hurt me that I couldn't contact them, but I knew they were still in the same city as me. I guess that sort of gave me the illusion that they still thought of me, as much as I thought of them.

"Are you serious?" Adam's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Mhmm," Fiona glided over to Adam and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

My eyes fixated on the ground as I tried to figure how I felt about this. I crossed my arms and suddenly felt uncomfortable wearing this dress.

"So, what do you think?" Fiona urged.

I looked up and locked eyes with Eli. His eyes looked cold and deadly. They weren't the warm, bright, eyes that would look at me with love and care. These eyes were complete foreign. And it was all because of me.

"We have no other choice," Eli responded, his gaze still on me.

"Perfect!" Fiona clapped. "Adam, we'll have to get all of our stuff from my house. Then, we'll come back here with a car. My father-"

"No, I'll get a car for Clare and I," Eli said.

All of us looked at him in disbelief.

"You drive, man?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Eli nodded. "Okay, so meet us back here once you're done packing."

Fiona and Adam nodded and made their way out the door, not before Adam flashed me a smile and Fiona giving me a small hug. Once they left, Eli wasted no time in getting ready. I for one, took my time when I pulled out my clothes and other belongings I had, the night still fresh in my mind.

I switched my dress for a pair of jeans and a long sleeve and scrubbed off my make up, feeling a little more comfortable, but the dread was still there. And Eli being silent was not helping matters.

"I'll be back," he said as he left the building.

As soon as everything was packed, I sat down on the bed with a sigh.

A few minutes later, the sound of an engine came from downstairs and I got up and went outside to see a shiny black car(which looked brand new)with Eli in the drivers seat.

"How did you get this?" I asked, analyzing the car in slight amazement and disbelief.

Eli was out of the car in a flash.

"Don't worry about it," he said passing by me.

"Wait," I grabbed his arm, pulling him around to face me. "I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. It was a huge mistake and I know I can't take it back, but I can't bear you being mad at me."

His eyes flashed and his lips curved and I thought he was going to give me one of his smirks that I've grown to love, but instead, he gently pulled his arm out of my grasp and turned around.

"I'll get the stuff," he said, disappearing in the building.

I looked after him in sadness and tried not to cry.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

I turned around and saw an extravagant car pull its away towards me; probably Adam and Fiona. The back window rolled down and as I expected, Fiona was in the back seat with Adam beside her.

"You ready," she said, smiling.

"Almost. Eli's just getting our stuff."

I could hear Eli shuffling upstairs and a few seconds later he was by my side.

"Just follow the car," Fiona tapped the top of the hood.

Eli nodded in acknowledgement and I followed him to the car. After packing the trunk, I slid in the passenger seat and Eli was in the car a few moments later.

This is it.


	5. Stay

**Alright, update for my readers! Thank you for the reviews. This story is just starting to kick off. But unfortunately, I don't know when I'll be able to update again because school is tomorrow. I'll try my best to update but for now, you have this chapter! Enjoy.**

**Warning: Small sexual scene.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Stay

.

I didn't exactly know how long the ride was. But I did know it was long and silent.

Eli would keep his hands gripped on the steering wheel and his eyes never tore from the road. I on the other hand was staring out the window, taking in the different scenery each time we would pass different places. It was still killing me that Eli was mad at me. I just want him to talk to me. I don't like it when he closes me off like this. Its like he's putting up a wall in front of him. A wall that he used when I first met him.

"Do you know when we'll be there?" I asked quietly, looking at Fiona's car through the windshield. I was too afraid to meet Eli's gaze. It would probably be too cold and empty for my liking.

He didn't respond at first. He only increased his speed on the car and it was making me anxious.

"No," he finally said, voice flat and dull.

It was better then nothing, I guess.

Through the windshield, I saw Fiona's car turn sharply and Eli followed suit, making me sway slightly from the sharp movement. The path we were on was empty. No cars. No buildings. No life. The deserted road led us up a steep hill and in came the view of an ancient looking mansion. Trees and grass surrounded the whole thing, save for the gate up front and the cement circular parking.

The letter 'C' was engraved on the gate and in a matter of seconds, the gate opened up and in we drove. Once we parked, Eli got out immediately to retrieve our things and I took my time getting out of the passenger's side.

"So…what do you think?" Fiona asked, once getting out of the car with Adam behind. An old man(whom I presumed was the driver)went to the back of the trunk and started pulling out many bags.

I took in the full view of the place and was amazed. "This place is incredible. When did your brother find it?"

"Oh, you know, the family were just travelling around when Declan discovered this place. Thankfully, it was already abandoned," Fiona chimed as she skipped up the stone steps, pulling Adam along with her.

Eli came to my side and handed me one of my bags before following Fiona and Adam inside. I sighed heavily and looked up too see a couple of gargoyles staring down at me with menacing eyes.

"Just get it together, Clare," I murmured before walking up the steps and pushing the door opened.

The place was more huge then I could ever imagine. There were different areas that led to different rooms and the main foyer had spiral stairs on each side that lead to the second, third, fourth and _fifth _floor. The place was antique and the colours represented that greatly. Gray, black, silver and burgundy red.

"Wow, Fi, your brother sure knows how to snag a place," Adam complimented in awe.

"Why thank you, Prince Adam," Fiona kissed his cheek. "Declan, I'm here!"

Footsteps were descending down the stairs that belonged to a man with dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes. His clothes were sophisticated like Fiona's but he had a certain youthfulness to them.

"Well, well, well, Fi, you weren't surprised when you said you needed my place to hide in," the man took in the rest of us. "I'm guessing these are your friends."

"Yes, this is Eli, Clare," Fiona smiled when she looked towards Adam. "And this is Adam."

Declan moved his eyes over us fluidly but I could've sworn his gaze lingered on me a little longer then anyone else.

"Adam Torres," Declan shook Adam's hand. "I take you are treating my sister well."

Adam looked a little intimidated by Declan but put his arm around Fiona's shoulder confidently. "Of course. Fiona is one amazing girl."

I smiled at how Adam treated Fiona and suddenly felt cold with not having Eli close beside me. He was standing a few feet away, his hands deep in his pockets with his head bowed.

"Ah, yes she is. Now, why don't we all join in the dining room. Ramona has made us a very nice dinner. Human food of course," he smiled with perfect white teeth and exited the foyer.

"Human food?" I asked confused.

Fiona turned to me, a reassuring look on her face. "Ramona makes great human food. It almost tastes as good as drinking blood. Not quite though. You'll find out for yourself."

The same man that drove Fiona's car came over to us and took our bags without a word. I assumed he was going to put them in the room for us, but I was too curious about what Fiona said to care.

I followed Fiona and Adam into the dining room but didn't hear footsteps following behind me. I didn't look back.

.

.

"Wow, Fiona. That actually was amazing!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I told you Ramona makes the best food," Fiona smiled knowingly.

The dinning room was set up wonderfully and we were fed royally with three course meals and everything. Declan was a very nice guy once you get to know him. I learned more of his history in this house and what kind of special perks it has. For example, vampires can't hear normally in here as they do in any other place. They can only hear as good as a human. I find that very interesting.

Even though diner was fun….Eli didn't join us. I was a little upset with the fact, but maybe he'll talk to me when we're alone.

"Do you know which room Eli took?" I asked as we walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"I think Roberto told me he went on the third floor," Fiona shrugged.

"Thanks," I nodded before climbing up the stairs to the next floor.

There was a long hallway and I walked to the last door, before creaking it open slightly. There were many other rooms on this floor but for some reason, this one was calling me.

The room was dimly lit and the bed was huge, with silk sheets. And sheets that hung from the top of the roof to the bottom of the bed. Eli was turned away from me, standing in front of a dresser. I heard drawers opened and closed and I quietly let myself in before gently closing the door.

He stopped doing whatever he was doing the moment I stepped in.

"Hey," I spoke.

Tension was in the air, thick and unbreakable.

"I wanted to talk," I tried again.

Again, he didn't respond. But after a long pause, he turned around and walked over to me, grabbing my face and crashing his lips over mine. I immediately put my hands around him as his tongue dove in my mouth, his lips moving over mine fervently.

He turned us around and stumbled us onto the bed and he broke the kiss. His green eyes pierced through mine and I could see the emotion behind them. His lips hovered over mine and I took his hair in my hands as his lips travelled down my neck. His touches and kisses tonight were desperate, needing. He removed each of my clothes with care before discarding his own.

His lips traced every single inch of my body and I felt my body melt into his touch, my mind clouded by his hot-fired kisses. I kissed him again and brought his body close to mine, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Because I needed him. And he needed me.

He plunged inside me and my insides recoiled in delight. Being this intimate, becoming one with him has always been a precious experience. It was a moment when I felt absolutely complete and all traces of stress, regrets and doubts vanished. I loved this man so much and he needs to know he's not losing me.

His pace quickens and I'm falling over the edge but he's still holding onto me. He's still kissing me and loving me. And that's all I want. My back arches clean off the bed as my toe-curling release explodes through me. Eli collapses beside me on the bed and pulls me to him.

"Are you still mad at me," I asked shakily, still trembling from what just happened.

Eli looked down at me, his green eyes bright and full of warmth. _Those were the eyes I fell in love with. _

"I was never mad at you," he said softly, tracing his thumb over my bottom lip. "I was mad at myself."

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

He sighed. "Because….I've failed you once with a permanent solution and now, you're away from your friend and family. She's hurt because of me."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this.

"How could you say it's your fault? You didn't knock her unconscious, that was me," I said hysterically.

"I know you didn't mean to, Clare. And I know it kills you for what happened. But its killing me because I started all of this and I'm hurting you," he closed his eyes as his head fell back on the pillow.

I cupped his face with both of my hands and pulled his face to mine. "Stop saying that, okay? Alli is probably safe at the moment and barely remembers what happened. I'm already worried as it is and I don't you need to worry too," I said. "Just…be with me."

"I am with you," he responded, holding my body close to his.

"Then just stop worrying," I pressed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	6. Push Away

**Wow, you guys are really loving this story! I'm so glad, thank you for the support, it's really motivating me to write because school has taken its toll on running my life most of the time now, lol.I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: I guess it would be called a lime? Very small one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Push Away

**.  
><strong>

"Do you see that?"

"What?"

"The clouds. They're so fluffy today."

I avert my eyes to the sky and see it surrounded by big white clouds. They were beautiful and it made me smile that Adam liked to point out random things. We were lying in the field behind Declan's mansion, on a sunny afternoon, just soaking up in each others company. Eli, Fiona and Declan were discussing some business issues or something like that.

Its been a month since we moved here and everything fell into place rather quickly. Declan hired Eli with his 'delivery' business that associated with blood and other vampires, usually rich vampires. Eli seemed to enjoy the job and I was happy that _he_ was happy because things were good again between us, and I didn't want anything to go wrong. However, Declan has been talking to me a lot lately….

"Are you okay?" Adam asked, pulling me out of my trance.

"Of course," I smiled, looking back at him. "Just thinking."

"What a surprise," Adam replied sarcastically, but I knew he was teasing.

"Hmm," I responded playfully. "Adam, how do you feel about living here?"

Adam turned to face me and his eyes were fixated on the grass for awhile before returning his gaze to mine.

"I'm not sure how I feel." he said quietly. "I mean, I'm still wrapping the fact around my mind that I'm a vampire. Its so crazy to still think about. I'm going to stay 18...forever. And just being here, it hasn't even reached my mind yet honestly."

"Do you…regret it? Being changed?" I whispered cautiously.

Adam and I have become good friends since we moved here and I've gotten to learn a lot about his human life. He still had parents and an older brother at home and his life as a kid wasn't really pleasant. But sometimes when we talked, it seems as though he missed it.

"Sometimes I wonder - was it really worth it? Fiona left me for a month by myself before Eli kind of got us back together and I still worry that she will leave me again someday. So maybe I do regret it, but only on those days. But every other day," he looked up at the sky again, a smile on his face. "I just realize how much I love Fiona and would do anything for her. It keeps me strong."

I contemplated his response and kind of felt the same way. I wasn't too sure as well, to be honest, but some days…I don't know what to think.

"Thanks for sharing," I said.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Clare?" he asked in concern.

"No," I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Clare…" Adam sat up quickly and I followed suit but try to remain as nonchalant as possible. "You don't have to hide anything from me."

I look down and try to come up with a safe response.

"I guess things have changed so much for me too. Can't wrap my mind around it," I mumbled.

"Do _you_….regret it?" Adam asked in a sincere voice, his bright blue eyes boring into mine.

That was the hardest question that was ever been addressed to me because, I didn't have an answer. Ever since I was changed, everything became different and I felt like these changes happened without me fully taking it in. I didn't really have a choice.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Why don't you talk to Eli about this?" he asked. "Maybe it could help…"

He places his hand over mine and he smiles softy at me. It was a nice offer… But I can _never _talk to Eli about this. He already lives with the guilt of changing me each day; he doesn't need anymore grief added to that, especially since things are going really well for him. For us.

"Its okay," I dismissed, smiling. "I'm just overreacting. Come on, we should go inside."

Adam doesn't look convinced but I'm already up and racing him towards the mansion. It takes us under five seconds of course, but I still won! We laugh as we enter inside and walk into Declan's office where Eli and Fiona are.

Declan is seated in his antique chair with Fiona and Eli on either side of him; their attention drawn to the table below them. I almost swooned when I saw Eli hunched over and wearing his black button down with his sleeves rolled up.

I didn't care how I was feeling a moment ago. I wanted him. Now.

"Prince Adam!" Fiona has a huge smile on her face as she runs over to Adam to give him a kiss.

Eli and Declan both look up at me but I try my best not to attack Eli as I lean against the doorway.

"And how is Princess Fiona?" Adam asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Their cuteness will never get old.

"Good, we were just working out some scheduling conflicts. Isn't that right guys?" Fiona addressed to the other men and their gaze on me never falters.

"Yes, but its resolved now," Declan said in his elegant, professional voice.

"Is that so?" I said in a throaty voice, eyeing Eli seductively.

Eli's eyes darken and I can feel his body tense from where I was. Already, it was getting hard for him to resist. I just loved being in control.

"Yeah," Eli said in a low voice, barely strained.

I had him in the palm of my hands and just to spite him, I fixed an innocent smile on my face before turning towards Adam and Fiona.

"Adam and I were just hanging out in the field, and your prince here, is one of the slowest creatures I've ever met," I laughed when Adam scoffed.

"Stop trying to make me look bad," he said in mock anger.

"Oh don't worry, I still love you," Fiona cooed in a loving voice.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs, get some things done," I announced purposely, because I could feel Eli's eyes on me.

I turned around and left but not without giving my hips a little wiggle, just for Eli's benefit. A satisfied smile was on my face the whole way I climbed up the stairs, knowing Eli would be upstairs any minute. As soon as I went inside our room, Eli had me pinned against the door, his body pressed against mine, roughly. His eyes were pitch black and his lips were formed in a snarl, while he pinned my wrists above my head.

"You like teasing me," he murmured against my exposed collarbone.

"I have no idea…._oh_," I moaned when he pushed his hips against mine and felt myself grow hot by his dominating action.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled darkly, biting down on my exposed skin.

He moves his lips over mine and takes my bottom lip in his mouth before capturing my lips with his, our lips working in sync and our hands roaming each others bodies frantically. Eli cups my face and I grasp his shoulders as my anxiousness for him starts to kick in.

Eli tears his lips away from mine and I almost whine in protest but stop when I see the sexiest smirk he has ever given me since the day I've met him. His eyes display want and lust and his mouth was going to be the solution to his desire. I can just tell.

"You know what I'm thinking," he whispered in my ear before licking the shell. "Don't you, Clare."

I moaned in response when his hands flew under my dress and rubbed over my clit. My head rested in the crook of his neck as he rubbed faster and my body was starting to set on fire. He nips on my ear and I gasp when he pushes two fingers inside me after moving my underwear aside.

He lifts my head from his neck and starts kissing down my chest and pulls out his fingers when he ends up kneeling on the floor, and hitching my legs over his shoulders. I close my eyes and let out a loud moan when his head disappears under my skirt…

And then came utter bliss.

.

.

It was only hours later and I could still feel the tingling from before. The things that man can do with his lips…and tongue…. It was sad that he had to leave for his 'job'. But he told me this was an important delivery, so of course, I let him go.

I walk inside the huge dining room and took note of the many portraits decorated in the room.

"They're beautiful aren't they," Declan's smooth voice enters the room.

"Completely." I agreed.

I heard him walk over to me.

"You know, they say vampires were one of the most misunderstood creatures in the 16th century," he's now beside me and taking in the portrait I have my gaze fixated on.

"Really?" I asked, looking over at him in curiosity.

His blue eyes sparkled and he gave me a wide smile.

"Of course," he said confidently. "Now tell me, Clare. What's so misunderstood with you?"

My eyes widen but he only looks at the portrait, and I suddenly feel uncomfortable. This wasn't the first time Declan has been this 'acquainted' with me before. Every time he sees me alone, he always talks to me and always in a weird way that either leaves me uncomfortable or curious.

"There's nothing misunderstood about me," I finally said. "I'm like an open book."

"Oh but you aren't," his eyes return to mine, the blue in them starting to glow. "You are much more then you pretend to be Clare Edwards. I know that. You know that. When has the last time you've eaten?"

It was this morning. Ramona cooked up some food for me and I had some blood to go with it but I think I knew what Declan was initially referring to. I haven't been out of this area since we moved here and the blood was given to us in glasses. I haven't eaten anyone since.

"Are you suggesting something?" I said, going along with his banter.

"New York has so much to offer and I can show you just what you're missing," he suggested, giving me the bait.

No way Eli would want me to go out in public again, but I would be with Declan and Eli wouldn't be back for a few more hours…. And I was dying for fresh blood. Warm blood right from the living.

"Can we invite Fiona and Adam?" I asked tentatively, accepting his offer.

Something flashed in Declan's eyes but in a split second, it was gone. His white teeth glimmered as he gave me another smile.

"Absolutely."


	7. Blood

**I feel so terrible for such a late update but school is taking over my life on the weekends as well. Ugh, I hae school. Thank you for such the sweet reviews and for those you haven't given up on this story, thank you so much. I'll try my absolute best to update sooner then usual, but I can't make any promises. Hope you understand. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Blood

.

"_You don't have to do this."_

"_It's what we're created for…..isn't it?"_

"_For monsters. _You_ are not a monster."_

"_You're not going to change my mind."_

_Eli tugged on his jacket, defeat splayed across his face. I know how upset he still was with himself but I need to get this out of the way. Its been a month since I was turned and only two weeks since I came back. The burn was flaming and nothing was able to help. So it was time to fix that._

"_Okay if we're going to do this, you'll have to follow every single direction I give you," he instructed with an intense stare, indicating he was being just as serious about this as I was. _

"_I understand," I nodded, walking out of the apartment. "Show me exactly how you do this."_

_Eli led the way outside and took us down the secluded streets. I was wondering how there would be anyone coming down this way; not a soul could be detected. But Eli knew what he was doing. He's been doing this for years, and even though we weren't on the greatest terms at the moment, I trusted him. _

"_Wait," he pushed us softly against the brick wall and his attention was set dead ahead. "Smell that?"_

_As soon as he said the words, a mouth-watering scent zinged alert all of my senses. They were coming soon, I could hear them. I could smell how appetizing they were and I could just imagine how they will taste. _

"_Do we go after them now?" I asked, but my voice felt so far away, my whole attention on the people soon passing by our way._

"_Don't move," he held onto my wrist before I could make a move._

_His restraint on me was irritating and I couldn't help but let out a small growl. He ignored me and tightened his grip. The scent was coming close and I was getting frustrated._

_A few people came in our view, probably in their mid 20's. Two girls and a boy. They didn't seem to notice Eli and I but a few seconds after, they were lying on the ground, blood coming out in small gashes. Eli wasn't next to me anymore. _

_He was over at the people, and I watched as he wiped blood from his lips. The hunger started to grow but so did something else. A lustful urge that I wasn't too familiar with._

"_This is it, Clare," he said. "Come here."_

_I quickly sped over to them and we kneeled down to the injured people. One of the girls was unconscious with severe bite wounds on her neck. The boy was writhing in pain all over the place while the other girl was trying to cover her blood-soaked wrist, letting out gasping breaths. _

"_Focus. Concentrate. Attack. Kill."_

_The words sounded robotic when they left his mouth. Even through my clouded mind at the moment, I could tell those words were ones' he lived by for many years. I decided to completely listen and scooted closer to the girl with the gushing wrist._

_She screamed in fear as I delicately grabbed it, and pulled it up to my lips. I felt my eyes change over and my control slipping. I finally enclosed my fangs on her skin and sucked in the blood with all the force I could muster. _

_I never thought blood could taste like this. So sweet and savouring yet at the same time, wanting to devour every single last of it. The girl beneath was screaming in agony but her pleas and shrills were drone out by the high her blood was giving me. The blood suddenly stopped going in my mouth and I realized it was all gone. I dropped the girl's wrist and looked at her dull brown eyes staring in the sky._

"_How are you?"_

_I almost forgot Eli was beside me, and was looking at my every move. He looked a little worried when I took note of him and probably scared I would lash out on him again and leave. But I didn't feel like that anymore. This was a new me, one I would have o get used to. And I don't really seem to have a problem with that at the moment._

"_I'm fine. Are you going to have the guy?"_

_._

_._

After some major convincing, Adam and Fiona agreed to go with Declan and I out to the city. I was a little nervous but things should be okay this time. It wasn't just Fiona and I, plus I'm pretty sure Declan knew what he was doing.

"Excited, are we?" Declan asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

We were inside his limo, and I sat beside Fiona with him and Adam across from us. I noticed he's been giving me all these different looks throughout the drive, but thought nothing of them. As Fiona put it, "he was player." He hit on any types of girls and if he showed any interest in me, it was nothing.

"I guess you could say that," I said cautiously. "Where exactly are you taking us?"

Declan looked pleased, almost coy, as he crossed one leg over his knee and relaxed himself.

"You have nothing to worry about, darling." he winked.

"Clare you still haven't told Adam and I why exactly we're going out," Fiona interjected, looking annoyed.

"Well we've been living with your brother for awhile now. And we've been fed quite well," I gave Declan a side glance, assuring him his services are appreciated. "But I'm craving, Fi."

Fiona tilted her head, confusion written on her face. "What are you talking about?"

Before I could respond, Declan cut in. "She needs blood, Fi. Not food. Blood."

"We have blood at our house," Fiona mused, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Yes, sister dear but we don't have fresh blood from the human," Declan said gently.

"This is crazy," Adam muttered, first time speaking since we left. "I'm supposed to look after you. Eli is going to kill me."

"When did he ask you to do that?" I asked, a little irritated.

"A while ago," he shrugged. "He doesn't want anything to happen to you. Even though you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. I still clearly remember the time you threw me across the room."

"Sorry about that," I smiled apologetically, still remembering that hectic awakening. "But I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Eli needs to stop worrying."

"Yes you can," Declan said, pulling my attention back to him. "You are capable of many things you just don't know it yet."

His eyes were sparkling with an unfamiliar emotion, but it didn't surprise me. Declan Coyne was a suave guy. And he was well at hiding his emotions. In a way, it kind of reminded me of Eli.

"Umm… thanks?" I raised an eyebrow and quickly disregarded the double meaning he was so _subtly _trying to hint at me.

"We're here," Declan announced, the car stopping a moment later.

We all shuffled out of the car and I was left in shock. We were in _Times Square. _I've seen this place so many times in movies, at school…. Holy, we were actually here!

"Oh my God," I echoed my amazement. "_This _is what you had in mind?"

Declan looked smitten. "Fiona and I _live_ here. Been visiting this place for the past 10 years. Perfect place for all of your desires."

Aside from Declan's melodramatic opening, I was in so awestruck that we were actually here.

"Fiona this is amazing. I should be used to this, but I don't think I'll ever be," I smiled, taking in the view once more.

Fiona looped her arm through mine. "Give it a few hundred years and you'll get used it."

We both laughed and started to walk down the busy street. Adam and Declan following behind.

"OH! Let's go shopping. I still haven't showed Clare the full wonders of it," Fiona beamed.

I heard Adam groan. "Princess Fiona, don't you think it's tad bit late to go shopping?"

"Nonsense! There is no wrong time to go shopping," she dismissed before turning to me. "What do you say, Clare?"

Fiona looked excited, Adam looked defeated, and Declan looked angered. A dark look glazed over his eyes that even made me shrink back in slight fear. But I wasn't too much in the mood anymore to have blood. Because Eli has no idea that we were here and I didn't want things to go chaotic between us anymore. Besides, shopping in _Times Square _sounded rather appealing.

"Sure. Sounds like fun," I smiled.

.

.

For the remainder of the day, all four of us went into different stores and tried on weird things. Fiona and I had a blast dressing up the boys in the craziest and wackiest things we could find. Surprisingly, they had just as much fun as we did. It wasn't even hard for me to be around humans for once. I was a little proud of myself.

Declan apparently had a secret location for him and Fiona whenever they wanted to have sushi. I still hated sushi, but Declan and Fiona really enjoyed it so I went along with it. Plus, we were able to lounge around with other vampires, Rich ones, of course.

"So this idiotic man came up to me and started to sniff me out," Declan said, retelling a story of his. "Apparently it was hard to know if I were a creature or not."

"Wow, because I've never heard that story before," Fiona said sarcastically, sipping some champagne.

"Always so enthusiastic aren't we, Fi?" he chuckled, before looking over to me. "Clare I have someone I would like you to meet. It'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay," I stood up and looked at Adam and Fiona. "We'll be back."

Declan led the way towards the back of the whole place. He opened a door at the end of a secluded hall and gestured me to go inside. Against my better judgment, and letting curiosity getting the best of me, I went inside the room and saw a woman and a man in the middle of the room.

"Uhh, what is this?" I asked, however I had a small idea what this was.

Declan closed the door before walking over to the, very human, people. He grabbed the chin of the woman before looking into her eyes for the longest time. She blinked and her blank face was replaced with stone cold fear as she took in her surroundings. That's when I saw it.

The ring on his finger. Strikingly similar to the one Eli wore on his thumb.

"_So what does that ring _really_ do?" I said, referring to the ring on his thumb._

_Eli twiddled the ring on his thumb before returning my gaze._

"_It helps me persuade people into doing what I want," he said as nonchalant as possible._

"_You mean like hypnosis?" I asked._

"_Something like that… But I can't make people freely give me their blood. It only helps for smaller things. For example, I used it to help me get into your school," he smiled nervously._

_I raised an eyebrow, looking at his ring once again. "I like it. But how does someone get it?"_

"_You don't get it yourself. It's given to you."_

_His eyes looked dull and the words sounded far away._

He has the same ring as Eli. But what was going on?

"Declan what are you doing?" I asked, a little scared now.

"Our friend here decided to come have some fun, isn't that right dear?" his white teeth glimmered brightly as he gave her a smile.

"Who are you?" she said in a scared voice. "How did I get here?"

"You see Clare, I have the power to render this girl under my control," he stroked the girl's hair delicately, ignoring her pleas. "If I wanted to drain her dry, she wouldn't feel a thing. In fact, I could make her beg."

"Your ring has the power to do that?" I was shocked but I needed to know how he was doing this.

He whipped his head to look at me, an alarmed look on his face.

"How do you know about that?" he demanded.

"Eli has that same ring, but he's not capable of doing what you can do."

"Ah, I see," he returned back to the girl. "This young flower, so fragile, so delicate… she doesn't have to feel a thing."

It went silent, until Declan viciously ripped through the girls throat, blood squirting everywhere and screams rippling from her mouth. I stared in slight horror and shock as Declan feasted on the well-aware girl as the man stood beside them, completely unaware by what was happening.

Declan dropped the lifeless girl and sighed. "Fresh blood always lightens the mood."

"Why did you do that?" I walked over to them. "She didn't have to be put through this."

"I know," Declan laughed. "Its just so much more fun when you hear your prey begging to live, feeling the pain that you're putting them through. Very rewarding experience."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If I had what he had, I wouldn't have to put innocent people through agonizing deaths anymore. Why was he doing this?

"You are sick," I said.

"No Clare. I'm a vampire. Just like you," he deadpanned.

"I am _nothing _like you," I spat venomously.

"Oh no," he inquired in mock shock before circling me. "You've killed people before, Clare Edwards. And you enjoy it too. Because that is why we're created. You like the kill. You live for the kill."

I shook my head, not letting him get to me. "That's not true. I do it because its what I _have _to do. I'm still the same. I have friends… Adam, Fiona… and I have Eli."

"You didn't choose this lifestyle didn't you?" he taunted. "You try so hard to be happy when in reality, you are not. Because you hate that Eli did this to you. It eats at you every single day of your life that you have to stay like this forever."

"That's not true."

"Oh but it is," his lips were ghosting over my ear, but not quite touching. "You don't want Eli to know this because you're scared. You're scared because he'll leave you and you'll be all alone. You hate him for ruining your life. You hate him so much."

"No I don't!" I yelled in fury.

Declan swiftly walked over to the man before staring him down. The man suddenly displayed the same fear the woman did moments before and screamed in horror when he saw her body.

"Show him how much you hate him, Clare," Declan commanded. "_Show him._"

The man looked nothing like Eli or made me think of him in the slightest, but the rage simmered through me and I couldn't control myself as I lunged for the helpless man, tearing through him like a dog after a piece of meat. I didn't taste the blood. All I could taste was the kill. All I could _see _was the kill.

I dropped the man afterwards. The blood was smeared all over me and my rage melted.

"Much better, huh?" Declan smiled coquettishly. "Come on, my dear. Let's get you cleaned up."


	8. Chaos

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chaos

.

Weeks went by since my _situation _with Declan. Fiona and Adam didn't suspect a thing, and Eli didn't know that we went out. A part of me felt terrible for lying to him, but overall, I didn't see the point in telling him. In fact, I haven't told nor Fiona and Adam, that Declan and I go out on regular basis. For fresh kill of course. After what happened with Declan, I felt the urge to do it again, and again. It was for feeding. What I was created for.

There's nothing wrong with that.

"I'm arranging a party for tomorrow night. Fresh blood," Declan whispered in my ear.

Even if I didn't hear Declan sneak up upon me, because of how he had his house, he didn't scare me. He's been sneaking up on me for a while. I turned around to see a coy look on his face. That didn't surprise me.

"You're going to bring humans?" I whispered, small excitement starting to tingle inside me.

He grinned evilly. "Of course. We'll need to make our guests happy."

"That's great but what about Adam, Eli and Fi?" I asked sceptically. "You know how they are now."

Last week Eli talked to me about the delivering-blood business he's been doing for Declan and how much he likes it better that we don't kill anymore. Since we have bagged blood and plenty of human food, he didn't see the point anymore of terrorising the humans. It was shocking and disappointing for me because I didn't want to do what he suggested and he was the one who used to enjoy the kill. And Adam and Fiona weren't always that into getting it from humans also, so they had no problem drinking it from the bag.

"Ah, yes," Declan said in disgust, tapping a finger to his chin. "Don't worry, they won't resist when a fresh pile of humans come prancing through this house."

"I hope you're right," I said, still unsure.

He lifted my chin and I looked into his sparkling blue eyes. They were so entrancing and suddenly made me feel relaxed.

"I'll handle it," he said sensually before placing his hands on m neck. "Now tell me, how was the other night?"

"Good, really good," I smiled but narrowed my eyes. "Declan, we have to be more discreet. I don't want any suspicions."

"Don't you worry a thing my dear," he poked my nose with a smile on his face. "I know _exactly _what I'm doing."

I pulled his hands way from my neck and crossed my arms, still a little worried.

"Okay, but cut back on the touching, please?" I asked quietly. "You know I love Eli."

Declan retracted himself a few feet away, his jaw clenched.

"Yes, I know," he gritted.

"Hey, what's going on?"

I jumped slightly when Eli came in the dining room, a look of curiosity and bluntness on his face. Good, he didn't hear us. Thank God for Declan's house.

"Oh nothing. I was just discussing with Clare about the party tomorrow night," Declan said happily. "Be sure to dress appropriately. Good day to you two."

He gave me a lingering look before smiling politely to both of us and leaving the room. Eli looked confused as he walked over to me.

"Umm… what does he mean by dress appropriately?"

"I think he meant fancy," I said before putting his hands in mine. "Don't worry about that right now. Just let me bask that you're not working."

Eli gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I haven't been here lately. But Declan has been assigning me to different clients all over the place."

My stomach churned at why Declan was _purposely _sending Eli place after place.

"It's fine," I dismissed, intertwining our fingers. "I'm just glad you're here now."

"So tell me, how are things here? How you holding up?"

"Fine. This place actually kind of grew on me," I smiled.

"Thank God," Eli said in relief. "I was kind of worried."

"Don't be," I said quickly before pressing my lips to his.

He stumbled back but reacted to the kiss by pressing his lips firmly to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him towards the table. I pushed my tongue passed his teeth and fisted my hands in his hair roughly.

"Clare…" he groaned when I moved my lips to his neck. "…We can't here."

"Then we'll go upstairs," I said seductively, tugging on his hand and pulling us out of the room.

He lain me on the bed, once we made it upstairs, and I pulled his face to mine, attaching my lips to his as he towered over me. He held onto my waist as his tongue clashed with mine. He used his other hand to play with the waist-line of my jeans before moving over to the button-

"Stop," I said suddenly and he pulled away immediately.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "Can you just hold me instead?"

His eyes brightened and widened a little but he simply nodded before coming up behind me and wrapping his hand over my stomach. I placed my hand over his and rested my head on the pillow.

"Are you okay, Clare?" he asked softly in my ear.

"Yeah, I just miss you sometimes…" I admitted quietly. "I'm just being stupid."

"No you're not," he said, pulling my back closer to him. "I've missed you too. So much."

Him saying that made me happy and upset at the same time because if he knew what was going on, he would probably hate me and leave. And I'm scared for tomorrow; I don't know how he's going to take it or what he'll think but I just hope he'll still love me.

"I love you, Eli. I'll always love you."

I squeezed his hand and brought it closer to my chest and tried my hardest not to cry. I didn't want to lose him and despite everything that's happened to us - I _will _always love him.

"You know how much I love you," Eli chuckled. "So don't worry. I love you."

I hope that's enough.

.

.

"Are you excited?"

"Would it be bad if I said no?"

Fiona stopped combing my hair and stood in front of my chair. She looked a little surprised but concerned also.

"Clare, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know," I lied. "I just don't feel up to par with this whole party. I guess I'd rather go out instead."

"That was fun, wasn't it?" she smiled, looking away as if reminiscing in the memory. "But the only way we would be able to do that again is if we convince Eli. Which I don't think is going to happen."

"Or we just don't tell him," I muttered, eyes on my lap.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "Did my brother put that thought in your head. I swear, him and his-"

"No, no," I cut her off quickly. "I'm only kidding, Fiona. You still want to finish this?"

I referred to my hair to change the subject and that got her attention.

"Oh yes!" she beamed, going back behind me. "I have the perfect style for you."

It didn't take too long for her to do my hair and apply my makeup but I was starting to feel anxious when she left to grab my dress. It was a slim strapless, red dress and I was a little nervous to wear such a thing.

"Fiona, it's beautiful," I gasped. "Where did you find it?"

"I made it," she smiled confidently.

"Well you're amazing," I said in awe as I stood up to hold it. "But do you think I could pull it off?"

Fiona scoffed. "Clare Edwards, you can pull off anything!"

"Thank you, Fiona," I smiled serenely. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know… But I'm glad I found a best gal pal myself," she smiled gleefully. "Now go get dressed. And don't peak until I see you first."

I did as she said and slipped on the dress quickly before zipping it up and couldn't help but think of Alli while getting ready for some fancy party. She would always dress me and apply my makeup. She was the queen of cosmetics. I pushed the ought away and re-entered the room. Fiona squealed and clapped her hands loudly, taking in my whole appearance.

"Wow," I said in amazement when she walked me over to a mirror.

The dark red lipstick matched well with the dress and brought out my pale skin. My eyes were smoky-eyed and made my blue orbs contrast well. My hair was done in a bun with two curls left hanging on both sides of my temples. I looked amazing.

"You look beautiful," Fiona complimented.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem," she giggled. "I'll get dressed and then we'll head downstairs."

Many people were occupied in the house once we made it downstairs. All of them were vampires. Which meant Declan had planned for the humans to come later. I tried to look for Eli but was pulled into a room instead.

"The humans will be here shortly," Declan said in a professional voice. "No one knows but you and I."

"Okay, but why did you have to tell me that? I kind of figured only we knew," I said, confused.

"You look extraordinary," he said, eyeing me in away that made me feel _extremely _uncomfortable.

"Thanks," I said stiffly before turning to leave. "I'm going to find Eli."

I could've sworn I heard a growl before I left but ignored it and ventured through the living room and dining room until I spotted Eli. He looked so handsome in his white dress shirt and black vest over it. Of course he was wearing his black skinny jeans but they looked fancy enough to work well with the event.

"You clean up well," I said slyly as I walked up to him.

His eyes widened and his lips were slightly parted as he took in my whole appearance from top to bottom. I always felt sexy when he looked at me like that. It was a powerful feeling that I couldn't get enough of.

"You're not so bad yourself," he said in a strained voice. "Clare you're beautiful."

He grabbed my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling at him.

"You'll probably-"

"Alright, people gather around in the main room please," Declan announced somewhere in the house. "I have a surprise for each and every one of you."

This is it. I held onto Eli's hand and led him to the main room where all the other vampires followed. Adam and Fiona were on the other side of the room and looked just as confused as Eli. I stayed cm and Declan gave me a quick wink before turning to his "audience".

"Roberto, Ramona, please answer the door," Declan addressed to the two elderly people and they obliged. "Thank you all for coming. I understand business doesn't really give you the quite _satisfaction _that other things may."

A fresh whiff of human scent entered the room and I closed my eyes as my mouth started to water. Eli squeezed my hand and I looked up at him to see his jaw clenched.

"What is he doing?" he whispered more to himself then me.

The humans shuffled in fear and the other vampires eyed them deadly.

"Please, take as many as you want," Declan encouraged. "What is mine, is yours."

His eyes suddenly turned black and he tore the throat out of one human, her screams and blood curling through the room. All hell broke loose afterwards. The vampires attacked, taking as much blood as they could and I stepped forward but Eli yanked me back.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, his eyes turning black.

"Doing what we're created for," I stated simply before running off into the heap of vamps and finding fresh blood.

A young man caught my attention and I sunk my teeth roughly in his chest and sucked in his sweet and tasty blood. People were screaming and everyone was moving around; whether it was the humans trying to run away or the vampires chasing after them. It wouldn't be a long chase, however. I drained the man dry and took another person just as quick.

"That's right, love," I heard Declan say. "Drink."

But I was suddenly pulled away and found myself in my room. Eli stared down at me, anger and disappointment displayed on his face. I thought this would upset me, but it wasn't anything new.

"What's wrong, Eli? Upset for the poor, little humans?" I laughed and licked my blood-stained lips. "Mmmm, sugary sweet."

"What is your problem?" he asked in horror. "Did you know Declan was going to do this?"

"Of course I did! We've been doing something similar to this for the past few weeks - oops, did I forget to mention that?" I smirked.

Eli looked speechless. "You went out… to drink blood… with Declan?"

"No, no, no, no. I went out to _kill _with Declan," I corrected. "There is a difference, _Elijah._"

"I don't understand why you're doing this," he said wretchedly, shaking his head.

"Well, there's a lot of things people don't understand," I shrugged, throwing my hands in the air. "We just gotta deal."

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "I don't even know who you are. The Clare Edwards I knew wouldn't act like this. Where is the girl I fell in love with?"

My whole body and mind felt a rough blow to his words and it made me blurt out something I never thought I would admit.

"_YOU KILLED HER!"_

The look in Eli's at the moment was the same one he gave when I called him a monster months ago. It broke my heart. Full of pain and sadness filled them noticeably and I almost looked away.

"I never wanted this to happen to you, Clare," he said painfully.

"But you did and I resent you for it," I admitted. "You should have just let me die."

I turned away before he could break my heart again with his pain and left the house as quickly as possible. I blocked out the noises and was grateful no one was coming after to me. I threw off my heels and ran as fast as I could, finally letting the blood-tears fall down my cheeks.

The moon was out and the night was pitch but I kept running until I was far away. When I knew I was nowhere near the mansion, I started to walk instead.

"I like your dress."

I stopped when the voice rung through my ears with clear clarity. I didn't know who it was but the voice was female.

"Who is that?" I asked the night.

Branches cracked and soft footsteps made their way toward me. A petite girl with brown pigtails and wearing a black and brown dress smiled at me.

"A little too normal for my taste but still nice on you," she said. "Red dress, red lips, red blood and red tears… Why aren't we just full of red tonight aren't we, Clare Edwards?"

"How do you know my name?" I said in shock. I knew for a fact I've never seen this girl before in my life.

"I'm here to help you," she said, ignoring my question, with wide eyes and fangs settling over her bottom lip.

"Who are you?"

"Imogen Moreno, pleased to meet you."


	9. Fate

**I loved your responses! I see some of you are worried about our dear friend Imogen. Hehe. Well... you'll find out what she's up to in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fate

.

A gust of wind blew around me and all surroundings went pitch black. My eyes were opened though and I was trying to pin my sight on the female that was standing in front of me moments before. I was in the air and the wind blew around me violently.

"Imogen?" I called out, but everything was going so fast. "Imogen Moreno! Where are you?"

I was plumped down onto a hard surface and the darkness started to fade away. My hands were clawing on cement and I looked around, realizing I was outside.

"I'm pretty sure you can get up now."

I whipped my head around and Imogen stood a few feet away, arms crossed. She stomped her black boot repeatedly when I didn't move. Her expression showed no annoyance though, just an intense stare that was a little uncomfortable.

"Where are we?" I said, finally pushing myself off the ground.

The sky was a dank gray and a street was set across from us. The environment was eerily quiet and no souls tainted the empty picture.

"Past time," she responded with edge. "50 years ago to be exact."

I looked at her incredulously. "How is that possible?"

I knew vampires were of the supernatural kind and have certain gifts but I didn't think time travel could be one of them.

"Enough about me," Imogen dismissed, slicing her eyes through mine. "We have to get down to business."

Imogen walked away and, against my better judgement, I followed after her. Even if I was freaked out by all of _this_, I was pretty certain Imogen was my way to get back home.

"Why are we here? And how did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"You'll understand soon enough," she said mysteriously, still looking straight ahead. "Eli Goldsworthy will appreciate this."

"Eli? How do you know about him?" I said, sounding confused but a little defensive. I hoped to God that him and Imogen didn't have a fling in the past.

"Eli Goldsworthy has never spoken to me before. So don't get all bent about something that never happened," she said in a smooth voice that made me a little suspicious.

"How did you-"

"You're very easy to read," she interrupted. "Plus I know from past experiences how girls get protective over their boyfriends."

I opened my mouth to protest but she abruptly stopped, eyes set on something straight across the street. I followed her gaze and only saw stores lined up against one another and very old-fashioned cars cruising down the road. Moments later, a figure emerged from inside one of the stores. My lips parted in small shock.

_Eli. _

A much tanner and formal-looking Eli. It was surprising to see him wearing black trousers instead of jeans and a white dress shirt. He looked so different. So human. He casually walked down the street and politely smiled at the passing ladies and other males that crossed paths with him.

Imogen ushered me to follow her and we walked down the concrete, following Eli's every move. When he came to a stop, so did we. A blonde man - who looked the same age as Eli - came up to him and shook his hand in a friendly matter.

"Good day today, don't you agree, Eli?" the blonde man asked, smiling at the gray sky.

Eli shook his head, a smirk on his face that would always make me melt.

"You've always been into dark things, William," Eli softly chuckled. "How's your mother?"

"Still standing. I'm just on my way to get her some soup, how about you?"

"Just had to drop off something."

A flash bolted in my vision and I almost stumbled back but Imogen caught me before I did so. We were in a different setting. A house. A middle-aged man sat on a couch, holding a beer and clenching his fist.

"What did you do?" I whispered to Imogen.

"You don't have to whisper. They can't her us," she said, ignoring my question.

I pursed my lips and looked back at the man, just wondering exactly how he fits into this situation. The door cracked open and Eli came walking in, a cheery expression still on his face. From what I knew, Eli wasn't a cheerful person at all and it always made me feel special when I was able to make him smile. But seeing him like this couldn't stop the smile on my face.

"I dropped off what you needed, sir," Eli said, taking a seat on the chair located across the couch.

"Good," the man said gruffly. "Are you going out tonight?"

"Yes, sir," Eli nodded.

The man leaned forward and looked straight into Eli's eyes.

"You need to be careful, you hear me? The vampires will be out tonight."

My eyebrows nit together and I looked at Imogen in alarm. But she just simply observed the conversation in front of us, a fascinating smile on her face.

Eli sighed. "Father, there is _no _such thing as vampires."

"That's what you think."

Another flash.

This time I didn't feel as disoriented as before, since I was getting a hang of this "time travel." We were now standing on a field, the night pitch black. A loud, agonizing scream brought my attention to the ground - 20 feet away - where a pained Eli laid on.

"Eli Goldsworthy was a good man," Imogen stated and I almost cried at the site in front of us.

My face turned in horror when _Fitz_ stood over Eli, watching as he writhed in pain.

"But things change," she whispered and the flash pulled us to another place.

"Focus. Concentrate. Attack. Kill."

A gasp escaped my mouth and I could imagine the chills going up my spine if I were capable of doing it. Eli looked predatory, eyeing his friend wildly and I could just picture that's how I looked. Evil. Soulless. A monster.

Eli crouched over the scared male and I couldn't stand to watch.

"NO, ELI! DON'T!"

I tried to run to him but Imogen grabbed my wrist. I pleaded with her but she only shook her head. Tears started to form in my eyes again and I fought against them, refusing to have blood stain me. I looked back at Eli and he sunk his teeth in the young man, making me hang my head in sorrow and pain.

"You need to understand," Imogen began, holding onto my wrist more gently then before.

My gaze fixed back on hers and everything around her was black. We were suddenly spinning and different images popped behind her. They were all of Eli and some were gruesome… some were painful… and some were horrific. Sounds played repeatedly, as if the images were shown on numerous computer screens, replaying over and over again.

"AHHHHH! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU."

_Snap._

"I know a place where we can go. Just follow me."

_Tear._

"I've never been more proud."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll take good care of you."

_Drink._

"All you care about is killing someone."

"Shut your mouth before I rip it out."

_Scream._

"It's what we're created for."

_Crunch. _

The sounds were becoming overwhelming, imprinting themselves in my mind and making me go insane. I could feel the pain in those helpless screams and animalistic tactics from his actions. I closed my eyes and started to tell Imogen to stop this.

"Stop. Stop it right now!"

More torturous screams. Everything else became a blur once gravity took over yet again and I was floating in the air. My feet gently hit the cement and I opened my eyes to see us in downtown Toronto.

"That was a little more intense then usual," Imogen said, sounding more to herself then me.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded. "And I want a straight answer."

Imogen stared at me with piercing, brown eyes, fangs poking out in attempt to scare me, I assumed, but I wasn't scared of her. I gave her an intimidating stare that stated I wasn't and was going to get to the bottom of all this. Imogen's head lifted and her expression turned impressive before she hid her fangs away.

"I'm a keen observer of human and vampire behaviour," she said, tone serious and proud. "But I was summoned to keep an eye on you and Elijah since the beginning."

"So you've been watching Eli and I since… we were human?" I asked, a little interested but still overall shocked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Imogen scoffed. "I didn't choose to watch you. Your life is too incredibly boring for my taste."

I squinted my eyes, shaking my head in confusion and slight irritation. I don't understand why this is happening!

"Why me?" I spewed, , trying to gather some coherent words to say.

"You and Elijah Goldsworthy were destined to be together," Imogen said in a glimmering voice. "And _you _were destined to change him. Save him. But as soon as you left him, I had to step in."

"Why? How is this any of _your _business or whoever 'summoned' you?" I snapped.

"_Because_, Clare Edwards, if you left Eli and maybe intentionally - or unintentionally - killed yourself - you would screw up the whole supernatural."

_What is she talking about? _She's making it sound like this is some ground-breaking news that seems to be planted firmly on my shoulders - as if I had to do something about it.

"I don't understand any of this," I said, exasperated. "I never wanted this! I wanted to live; be with my family and Alli. I never wanted to be a vampire! I didn't want to die."

I started to cry again and I grabbed my hair; so I could at least have _one _thing in my control. For once, since I've met her, Imogen looked sympathetic and it just made me realize how tragic my life - existence - really is.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't want to die or not, Clare," Imogen said gently. "You were already going to die anyways."

I froze, looking at her to see if she were joking or not. She wasn't. And in that moment, only one word came to mind.

"What?"


	10. Test

**Well this is a really late update... Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Test

.

I could only stare in disbelief at the girl standing before me.

_I was going to die? How - what - when? _The questions were buzzing through my mind but I just couldn't pinpoint one at a time. Imogen looked at me curiously, her hands held together in front of her dress.

"What do you mean 'I was going to die anyways?'" I finally asked.

"Remember last April? You felt sick and run down, always so cold and tired…" She twirled as she trailed off quietly and I squinted my eyes when the memory flooded through me. It was a week after Eli bit me.

Imogen's polished fingers snapped before I could respond and an image of myself was displayed upon us. It was that day when I was analyzing my bite mark. Wondering who - what - did this to me. I looked so sick now that I realized and had to look away.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me," I said, aggravated.

"You had cancer," she bluntly stated and I froze in shock. "That was the day you received it. Your symptoms disappeared after a few weeks and it seemed like you were healthy and living a good life - you weren't. You were supposed to die in September."

I couldn't believe it. After all this time of being distraught over of being a vampire and wishing I could've just died… I was going to get my wish all along. I didn't feel relief from this saddening news. All I felt was more dread.

"Oh my God," I mumbled, but suddenly realized something. "Wait, you said Eli and I were destined to be together. Why did I have cancer if we were going to be together anyways…?"

"That day when you found out that Eli was a vampire - it was a test to the supernatural world," she informed firmly. "Either you were going to go back to him or forget about him and go on with your life. If you would have left, you would be dead from cancer just months later."

"What about Eli?"

"He would've probably became careless with himself and accidentally stay in the sun too long," Imogen shrugged dismissively.

"I don't know what to do anymore," I sputtered out. I wasn't sure about going back home but I sure didn't want to stay here. I felt so lost and upset, I didn't know how to make things right. I was a mess and I couldn't stop the red tears from blurring my vision.

"I know you're not a bad person," Imogen said sincerely, truly meaning the words. I looked up at her with blood stricken cheeks and shook my head. She gave me a smile and touched my arm. "And I know this whole 'charade' you've been using for the past months is to hide what you're really afraid of."

"And what exactly is that?" I asked a little saucily, irritated how she has me all figured out.

"You thought the only way to deal with becoming a vampire is succumbing to your inner monster. Which we both know is not you." She gave me a knowing look and I bowed my head, hiding away from the fact how dead on she was. "You didn't want to kill any of those people, didn't you, Clare?"

I shut my eyes and cried out more tears. Of course she was right. I never wanted to kill anyone. That's not who I am. But I just took it as an easy way to deal, I guess.

"No," I said, opening my eyes. "I didn't. I just thought it would help me get over-"

"Being scared," she interrupted in a voice that stated rather then questioned. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and she only held her chin up. "That's your biggest issue, Clare Edwards. You're scared of being a vampire because that would result in you spending forever with Eli. And what scares you the most about that, is because you want to."

I tried to deny it. I buried it so deep inside that I didn't even know that was my ultimate fear. I loved Eli. He was everything to me and before I found out he was a vampire, I thought of us being together for a long time. Maybe getting married; having kids; grow old together… The possibilities were endless but I didn't feel scared because we had our whole lives ahead of us.

But now… we were going to stay this way forever.

And a subconscious part of me enjoyed the thought. We were young forever and I would always have him. But I was just scared of how this would affect our relationship. _What if he got tired of me? _I knew Eli loved me but I just never thought of things as… permanent.

"What happens now?" I said quietly.

"I want to show you something." Imogen closed her eyes and images started to pop around her.

My parents. They looked so young and happy… together. Then I saw they were holding a baby. _Me. _I walked over and Imogen stepped aside as we both saw my timeline unfold. Young versions of my older sister and I were strewn all over, both of us playing in a background and laughing at some joke I couldn't remember.

Then it was the day I first met Alli. We made a secret handshake that had me smiling foolishly. Everything was overlapping through the years… My parents… Darcy… Alli… It was all so fast. Alli and I on our first day of high school. The day Darcy left. The first party I went to. The day I met Eli. All of our time together.

Then finally, an image of Eli and I paused. We were both sitting on his bed and staring at each other and I remember that day very clearly. That was the day I fell in love with him. I thought it was too soon to tell him so I kept it to myself, but it was a very special day for me.

"I love him so much," I admitted, more to myself then Imogen.

"Then you'll need to go back to him," Imogen said gently.

Before I did, I needed to know something. "How come Eli and I are supposed to be together? And why did you say if we weren't together we would screw up the supernatural?"

"I was hoping we would avoid these questions," Imogen huffed but took a seat on the floor, crossing her legs. "Take a seat."'

Despite how uncomfortable I felt, I did anyways.

Imogen looked at me intently. "There's another world within this one. No one knows that vampires are living among the humans. And they don't know that all of us are linked together."

"Eli didn't know either," I mused.

"Yes, we wanted to keep it that way." Imogen raised a dainty finger to her chin. "The master of us named you two as the higher powers of the supernatural world. If you both died before you were turned as a vampire, we'd find others to replace you, but that wasn't the case."

"Who is this 'master' you're talking about?" I was thoroughly interested.

Imogen's eyes downcast before flickering under her lashes and over her glass frames, a sinister gleam suddenly evident to them.

"I can't say who he is exactly but I will say, he's been around for a long time," she replied suspiciously but I ignored it so she could finish the story. "But you two were picked out of random. Every vampire knows about you - yes, they do, they just pretend because you're not allowed to know your fate."

A light bulb suddenly went off. "Declan. That's why he went after me."

Imogen nodded. "He wanted Eli out of the picture so he could rule the supernatural world with you. It's funny because he knew it wasn't possible."

"So Eli and I weren't supposed to know about any of this unless one of us left or tried to kill ourselves?" I described, trying to understand, the idea absurd but this wasn't the first time something crazy has happened.

"Exactly. But I haven't been completely honest with you." She looked away - not necessarily in shame though. "You can leave, if you want to."

"What?"

"It was kind of a test I had to give you, if you were going to stay with Eli or not. But even if you did leave, Eli and you are still the head of the supernatural. It would just be split apart."

My eyes widened in confusion mixed with shock. So I wasn't forced to stay with Eli? I could leave and do whatever I want without being burdened? Did I _really _want that?

"I would be… by myself? Alone?" I asked timidly.

"If that's what you call it, then yes."

"No, I don't want that," I said slowly, standing up. "I want to go back home. Be with Eli. To see Fiona and Adam. I want to go back to Toronto and clean up the mess I made. I want to be myself again."

Imogen stood up in one elegant movement, smiling in approval at my words. "Are you sure about this, Clare Edwards?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I am sure."

Her smile widened before everything went black and I was sucked in mid air. I waited until my feet felt the ground and I was standing outside in the dark. My shoes were resting beside my feet and I looked around but I was left alone.

Imogen was nowhere to be found.

I scooped up my shoes and took off in a sprint towards Declan's mansion, smiling because I was finally going to make things better for everyone, including myself.

No more pretending.


	11. Need

**Epilogue will be up next, keep a look out for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Need<p>

.

There were no cars or any noise when I reached the view of the mansion. I pushed the gate open and a small creak sounded when it snagged back in place. I reached the door and went inside; there wasn't a trace of anyone. I dropped my shoes on the floor and walked to the living room, narrowing my eyes when I saw Ramona on the floor, scrubbing the floor with a sponge. Specs of red were prominently shown on the floor and I bit back a gasp.

"Ramona?" I asked, walking over to her. She looked up and bowed her head before proceeding back to her menstruations. I tapped her shoulder politely to regain her attention. "Ramona, have you seen Eli?"

"I was waiting for you to return," Declan's straight-edged voice sliced through the room.

He was seated at a huge table, a glass of red wine in his hands and a perplexed expression on his face. His eyes were emotionless but cold. A flare of anger grew through me and a growl escaped unknowingly.

"Where is Eli?" I demanded, moving over to the table.

"Fiona and Adam thought it would be good for Eli if they went out for a bit. I guess with you leaving and my little surprise, they couldn't really handle it," he chuckled darkly, taking a sip from his glass. "Now tell me, darling, how was your stroll?"

"Shut it. I know what your plan was."

He looked confused but a smirk teased at his lips. "I have no idea what you're referring to. Please, enlighten me."

"You knew me," I began, placing my hands over the wooden table. "You knew me before I knew Fiona. Heck, even her and Adam knew me! How could you do this? Do you really think I would leave Eli for you?"

His eyes darkened, an icy blue surfacing to midnight black. His teeth pierced from his lips and his body went stiff. I wasn't scared of him though.

"Ramona. Leave now." His voice was cruel and menacing, a controlled rage was evident and he didn't say anything until Ramona was completely out of the room. "How did you know about that?"

"You're pathetic and I'm pathetic for falling in your trap." I turned away in shame. What if I lost Eli for good?

"I had you," Declan's voice muttered softly. I heard his footsteps walk over to me and his body coming in contact with mine. "I can offer you so much more then Eli. We can still rule over all."

His lips were close to my neck and fury exploded through me. In a haste, I turned around and pushed him roughly across the room, resulting in him breaking the table in two. Before I could comprehend, my back was against a near by wall, Declan's hand wrapped around my neck. He was older and probably stronger but I didn't care.

I dug my fingers in his shoulder blades and kneed his stomach, and pushed myself on him until he hit the ground. I pinned him down with all my strength and he snapped at me.

"Get it through your head, Declan Coyne. I will never love you. I will never be with you. You can't replace Eli. You're nothing to me."

He glared at me but his eyes turned blue and his fangs disappeared. "I will be the ruler one day. I just have to wait until one of you two do something idiotic."

"You'll be waiting for a long time then," I said, patting his cheek before standing back up.

The door slammed and my eyes snapped to the entrance hall. Fiona and Adam walked into the living room with confused but relieved looks on their faces. Eli came in after them, surprise displayed over his face that made me frozen.

"Oh my god, Clare! Where were you?" Fiona asked frantically, concern evident in her voice. "We were worried sick about you! We went to go look for you but we couldn't find your scent. What happened to the table?"

"Just a small accident," Declan responded with ease.

I gave a look of disgust to Declan who merely shrugged arrogantly in response. Fiona ran over to me and enveloped me in her arms, but I couldn't find myself to hug back. Eli was still looking at me and I really wanted to talk to him alone.

"You okay, Clare?" Adam asked, concerned at my mindless state. "Where did you go?"

I decided not to tell them about Imogen but I would confront them later about lying to Eli and I.

"Huh? Yeah. I just… Eli can we talk?" I ignored the stares and looked at him pleadingly.

He dug his hands in his pockets and the emotion in his eyes answered my question. I walked out of the room and he followed after me. We ended up in our bedroom, both of us sitting on the bed. He wouldn't look at me and I decided to start things slow.

"What happened… after I left?" I asked quietly waiting expectantly for him to look at me.

"No one made it out alive," Eli sighed, eyes still trained on the floor. His posture was closed off, his walls up to divide myself from him. "What happened to you?"

"I went for a walk and met someone…" I was debating to tell him the whole story and if I didn't today, I would someday. "She helped me realize some things."

He finally looked at me, soft green eyes boring through mine. "Like what?"

"How scared I was." Eli was about to question but I shook my head. "Scared of being with you forever. As a… vampire."

"You hate what I turned you to be," Eli said heavily, clasping his hands together in a tight manner. "I… I didn't want to, Clare. But I couldn't let you die."

I scooted closer to him and placed my hand over his. "I know. I never hated you for turning me, Eli. The truth is, I really wanted to be with you, but I was scared that you would eventually grow tired of me or we would end up breaking up. I was worried that forever wasn't going to be… forever."

"You really thought that?" he asked, sounding astonished with slight firmness. "Clare, do you know what you have done to me? I tried to kill you. I've taken so many lives and didn't give a shit. But you were still there and I just couldn't help myself."

I brought my hands to his neck so he would look me straight in the eye. I was going to let him know how much I wanted him. How much I needed him. How much I loved him.

"Listen. I was the same way when I started to fall for you. I didn't want to because it was the first time I was feeling something so powerful - I never wanted it to end. But when Fitz went after me and I was almost dying, then after you changed me… I didn't know how to deal. Everything changed and I just didn't want to do anything about it," I spewed, a weight lifting off my shoulders from the confession.

Eli's lips parted in shock, his eyes brightened to an extreme and I felt myself cave in from the many emotions escaping.

"So what you're saying is… You always wanted to be with me? You always loved me? You don't… regret it?" he asked vulnerably, every single emotion displaying over his face.

"Yes - yes!" I repeated, latching my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my back in a tight embrace, and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I was meant to be with you, Eli. Us being together is worth so much more then you can imagine."

He pulled away but arms still around me, eyes squinted. "You make it sound like we're aligned with the stars or something," he joked and I smiled curtly.

"Not exactly, but there is something bigger." My eyes widened when I realized what I was about to tell him. "What if I told you there was another world among this one? One with full of vampires?"

His arms fell off of me and he had a thoughtful yet calculating expression. "I know there are vampires here but you're saying there is another world where there are _only _vampires?" he questioned incredulously.

"They live on this earth but we're all linked. Every single vampire in the world knows everyone. Adam, Fiona and Declan knew you and I before we were even together."

Eli didn't look convinced. "You're serious?"

I nodded impatiently. "Yes. And we're supposedly the 'higher beings.' If you didn't change me I was going to die anyways."

"You were going to die anyways? What are you talking about, Clare? What happened to you?" He sounded worried and I mentally cursed myself for thinking it would be easy to explain.

"We can talk about it more later but right now, just know, I love you." I pressed my forehead against his, closing my eyes. "I'm never going to leave you."

Eli's lips found mine in a passionate and needy kiss, his tongue poking through my mouth and massaging with mine. I held onto him and reciprocated with the same fervour, my senses and emotions revved intensely. He broke away and travelled his lips down my neck, kissing and sucking in rhythm as a moan escaped me.

"Eli… Wait…" My eyes rolled back from the pleasure but I had more to say, even if I _really _enjoyed the way his tongue moved on my skin.

"Mhmm," he murmured in a husky voice that was making this more difficult then it already is.

I pulled away before this went any further and gave him a warning look. "I need to talk to you about Declan."

He growled deeply and it made my insides tingle but I ignored it. "What about him?"

"I know what you're thinking, don't worry I'm done with that. I never wanted to kill anyone. But…" I tuck a curl behind my ear and looked down at my lap. "Declan wanted you out of the picture because he wanted to rule the supernatural."

Eli's eyes turned black, the fury spread throughout his whole appearance and I had to hold onto him to refrain from doing something destructive.

"I never liked him but only hid it for the sake of everyone else. Fuck that," he said in controlled anger.

"You're not going to have to worry about him anymore," I stated confidently. "We're leaving."

He laughed. "You don't have to make me feel better."

"I'm not. I want to go back home. To Toronto."

Eli's eyes widened a fracture and he turned hesitant. "Clare."

"I'm serious, Eli. I want to go back to Toronto with Adam and Fiona." I stood up and he looked up at me curiously. "I want to see Alli and fix this mess I created. I want to see my parents so they know I'm alright. I want to go back to the way things were. And I know we can do it."

"But what about your control… The blood… What will Alli think when she finds out? Your parents? We can't tell anyone else."

"Eli, I can do this. I want to at least try facing my problems rather then running away. I need this to find closure with my old self. And if I have you by my side, I can get through anything." I gave him a fearless stare as my hands found their way on his shoulders, and his automatically held my waist. "Just say you're with me."

He looked at me closely, his gaze constant and intense. He stood up and took my face in his hands, and I waited patiently. I just needed him to say he was with me. That was all I needed.

Then I would know everything would be okay.


	12. Epilogue: Light

**Wow, finally put up the epilogue. Sorry for the long wait lovies, writers block mixed with laziness can be very deadly. Thank you for reading _Moonlight Fire _and_ Sunrise Ice! _I hope you enjoy the last of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

.

Light

.

My footsteps were slow and steady as I walked on the pavement. This would've been so much easier if I would've used my full speed but I needed time to clear my mind and try to do things more humanly. It was my own choice because I didn't want to be a monster anymore. I wanted to be myself.

And with time, I knew it was possible.

First thing to turn my life around was to confront Alli. I was nervous but also excited. I knew the meeting wouldn't go exactly smooth but I really missed her. I haven't seen her in over a year and we didn't leave off on good terms. I was more then relieved that she pulled through but I wondered how she felt afterwards.

_Did she remember? Was she scared now? Is she curious?_

Those were questions I didn't have the answers to but was about to find out. I walked up her driveway with slight ease, knowing her parents went out for the evening and Sav lived on campus at college. It was the perfect opportunity for us to talk.

I knocked a few times and bit my lip, feeling myself mould into a more nervous wreck then I was a few minutes ago. _This is it._

The door opened and my eyes found hers instantly. She still was tiny and beautiful but I could see small changes in her face; we _were _supposed to be turning 20 this year.

Her mouth was hung open, frozen in shock, and I smiled shyly at her. Things used to be so much simpler between us, but now there was such a huge gap. I almost _killed_ her. My best friend. Maybe this wasn't a good idea-

"Clare?" she gasped out, her voice cracked.

"Hi, Alli," I greeted quietly, wringing my hands behind my back.

Shock was still displayed on her face and she eyed me entirely but I didn't ignore how tightly she was clutching onto the door. _She was scared of me._ I didn't blame her but it just made me feel terrible and made it much harder for me to shed the monster inside me.

"I… What are you- I don't think you should be here," she sputtered, shaking slightly.

"Please, Alli, I need to talk to you," I begged, taking a cautious step to her.

She backed away and her expression turned to fear with a side of anger. "Talk to me about? How you disappeared for months then I find you into resulting almost killing me then disappearing again? I can't believe how stupid I am for even talking to you! I should call the police!"

"They won't do anything," I said calmly. "And I want to explain everything to you but I don't think you'll believe me."

She crossed her arms, her eyes blazing and it reminded me how she would always react like this when someone pre-judged her. It was a small sign of things taking a new turn and slight relief went through me.

"I want to know this first - why did you try to kill me?" she demanded, but her eyes turned sad.

"Can I come in first?" I asked, realizing how exposed we were.

She went beside the door to give me room and I walked in slowly, taking in the home that I grew up in besides my own. It was still situated the same and it made me slightly happy that some things didn't change.

"I know this isn't any consolation but I didn't mean to kill you," I began, sitting down on her couch. "I was trying… to erase your memory."

Alli was still standing a few feet away but I caught her moving back a little bit. She looked at me in disbelief, and I could feel the fear irradiating off of her even though she was trying to keep it intact.

"Are you crazy? Did you go insane when you left? Did someone do this to you?" she asked frantically, then her eyes suddenly flickered in recognition. "That guy did this to you didn't he? That one from school - that Elliot guy?"

"I'm not crazy, but what I'm going to tell you isn't exactly… normal." I chewed my bottom lip in contemplation of just leaving or actually telling her.

"You need help, Clare. You even look sick. You're so pale! What is going on? And what the heck is that on your neck? Oh, god what's happening to me? Maybe I'm the one going insane." she groaned, pacing the room.

"Calm down, please. You're not going insane, I swear." I went up to her and grabbed on her shoulders to stop her. "I left because something happened to me."

Tears were forming in her eyes. "Clare, what is going on?" she whimpered, her lip trembling.

"That guy you were referring to - Eli - I became good friends with him. Then I fell in love with him, but he wasn't exactly what he deemed to be."

I still had time to leave Alli and never see her again. I could `let her live a good life. She would think of me as a fond memory and get over it eventually. She could be saved from the monstrosity from it all.

"I'm a vampire, Alli," I said without registering. I blinked my eyes black and she loomed away in fear, a scream escaping her. "Eli made me into a vampire when I was dying."

"Don't hurt me, please!" she cried shrilly, falling to the ground and covering herself.

I could feel my frozen heart breaking at the moment at the fact that I was scaring her. I didn't have to do anything and she was already begging for her life.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I bent down to her level but kept some space between us. "I used to hurt people, Alli. I was bad at some point and that's why I couldn't let you see me. I needed to get over the bad before I could mend the good. But I can't handle that I'm scaring you too much."

"You were bad? You killed… people? No, no, no! I don't want to hear that! I want my best friend back. How do I know you're her?" She wouldn't look at me but I knew she expected an answer.

"I am. Trust me. I came back here for you and my parents. I wanted to make things right again because after being turned… things were dark for awhile. Mostly because I didn't want to be a vampire."

Her head poked out from her knees and she looked at me with small curiously. "Wait… You _didn't_ want this?"

"No," I shook my head, chuckling. "I hated that I was turned. I loathed everything and everyone for having my life taken away."

"Did you leave Eli?"

"For awhile but things were still bad when I came back. I came clean to him after I had some help realizing that things could work out for us because even if I didn't want to I was going to be turned anyways," I sighed heavily.

"It was inevitable?" she asked in fear. "How do you know this?"

"From a friend that I can not explain to you," I said apologetically. "You wouldn't want to know anyways… But long story short I had cancer last year and was supposed to die if I didn't change."

Alli's eyes widened. "Are you serious? This isn't funny if you're joking."

"I wouldn't joke about that," I said sombrely, crossing my legs. "I have a lot to tell you, if you want me to because I don't want to lose you, Alli. I love you and I want you to still be in my life."

Alli looked at me cautiously and I had a feeling it will be this way for a long time but I could wait. I had all the time in the world for her to forgive me. I just want us to be like we were before, one day.

"I don't know how I feel about this but I want to know _everything_. No limits, okay?" She raised her eyebrows and gave me a pointed look.

"Okay," I nodded, feeling the mood in the room slightly turn from fear to a little less tense. "So… where do you want me to start?"

"When you and Eli became friends."

"Alright. Well first-"

"Wait!"

"….Yes?"

"Can you change your eyes back to blue first?"

.

.

I dragged my feet through the apartment door and leant against the door tiredly. I wasn't physically tired but my mind was drained from everything that happened tonight. The talk with Alli lasted hours longer then I expected but it was nice to finally be able to tell her everything. I didn't really know what this meant for us but I think she does want to see me again. It was a start.

I walked into the living room and to the bedroom when Eli walked out of the bathroom. I smiled at him before flopping on top of the bed.

"Hey," I said, craning my neck to look at him.

He tilted his head in mock comparison to my action. "Hi."

"Don't mock me," I whined playfully. "How was your night?"

Eli chuckled, laying down next to me. "It was good, I just got back from Fiona's. How did it go with Alli?"

He looked hesitant and I cuddled up to him to push away his worries. After moving back, Eli made it very clear that he wanted us to stay under the radar but he wasn't as overprotective as he was before. He was skeptical on me seeing my parents and Alli because he didn't want me to get hurt if things didn't go as I wanted.

When I visited my parents, it turned out they were divorced and mom was living by herself. She was angry, sad and happy when she saw me. I had to lie to her about everything because I knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. I didn't see my dad yet though because apparently he had a new girlfriend. I didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

"Okay. I told her everything that happened - don't worry she won't tell anyone," I quickly reassured, knowing he would blow a gasket if I didn't. "We aren't exactly 'best friends forever' again but things are looking up."

"I'm glad things worked out, but I would be lying if I didn't say I'm glad you're home," he said huskily, moving himself away from me.

"Oh really?" I inquired as he softly pushed me on my back.

"Mhmm," he mumbled before capturing my lips in a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him zealously because I missed him and his loving embraces. I was feeling so out of touch ever since we moved back but I've never felt anymore belonged then I do here with him.

Without fully realizing, are clothes started to shed and our kisses became more fervent. I pushed on his shoulders and speedily climbed on top of him, aligning my entrance with his length. We both cried out in pleasure when he was fully inside me and I rocked against him, clutching his shoulders for leverage.

I gasped and moaned each time our hips would meet and Eli would pump faster each time. My hands raked down his chest and his hands dug into my sides as the pleasure was starting to consume me. I pressed myself against him, capturing his lips with mine as his thrusts became erratic, soon making me come to a close.

After one hard thrust, I released myself from him and tossed my head back in sheer ecstasy, my body shaking from the piercing orgasm. Eli pulled myself to him after I pulled out, wrapping his arm around me as mine wrapped around his chest as we retired under the covers.

"I don't think I'll ever be tired of this," Eli muttered softly, evaporating the comfortable silence.

"Having sex?" I asked teasingly.

"Nope. Well, I'm not going to lie, having sex with you is always incredible…" he paused with a smirk when I snorted derisively. "_But _what I meant to say was being with you for the rest of my life."

"Are you sure about that? It's going to be a _very _long time," I pointed out, still feeling slightly worried things might change between us.

Eli squinted his eyes at my weary look. He held onto me tight and pulled my chin to look up at him.

"We'll take things one step at a time. I know that I want to be with you but if you ever change your mind about me I would be able to deal with it." His gaze was intense, bright green eyes peering through my soul.

I sat up to angle better towards him, cupping my hands over his face. "I told you. I'll always want to be with you. I had a choice from Imogen to leave you if I wanted to but I chose you. I love you, Eli."

He peppered me with kisses, holding onto me tightly. "I love you. I'll always will."

I ruffled my hand through his hair affectionately, happiness tingling inside me. "And I you. We can do anything together now that no one is stopping us."

"We _are_ the rulers of the supernatural, so I would suppose that you're right," Eli replied smugly, kissing my forehead.

"Do you remember the day I brought you to the roof that I would always go to?" I asked abruptly, the sudden memory flashing through my mind.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"You told me you would take me anywhere I wanted and since things have become a little less complicated… I want to take you up on that offer," I smiled brightly.

Eli's eyes widened, his lips slightly parted. "You're serious?"

"One hundred percent serious," I giggled, giving his cheek a kiss.

"Where would you want to go?" he asked.

"Anywhere and everywhere!" I announced excitedly.

"Good because I have a few places I want to take you, but first, I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile." He held onto my hands, a serious look colouring his face.

There was a glint in his eyes that turned the mood from playful to intense. I could feel his nervousness painting over him and I was anticipating what he was going to say.

"Shit…" he sighed, looking down at our hands. "I don't really know how to start saying this… Clare, I want you to marry me."

Time froze and my words were paralyzed. This was real life, I was sure, but the context of his words still couldn't wrap around my mind. I always wanted to have the cliché life; married with kids and a pet, living in a house. Before I found out Eli was a vampire I imagined us getting married but the idea vanished once everything was revealed. But now I didn't know what to say. I could only stare at him in shock.

"When did you start thinking about this?" It was all I could say the moment because I didn't see any signs of him wanting to marry me since we moved back. It was pretty abrupt for me.

"When you told me that I was the first thing that you never wanted to end, it made me think that before you found out about who I really was, you must've thought about a future with me, right?"

I nodded shyly.

"I may not be able to give you the perfect… family, but I want to keep things the same as much as possible for you. I technically still want you to experience being a human," he said passionately, bring my hands to his chest.

I almost started to cry; his words tugged at me so beautifully I just wanted to hear him say them again. I couldn't believe he was doing this for me. Even though I long accepted who I was now, I still wanted to live our lives as we were when I first him.

"I can't believe you're doing this for me," I finally said, looking into his eyes.

"So does this mean you want to…?" he asked hesitantly, his eyes poking from under his lashes.

"Yes!" I latched my arms around his neck, smiling widely.

"I have something for you," he said, pulling away from me. He took off the ring from his thumb and slid it on my finger before lightly kissing my wrist.

I stared mindlessly at the ring. This was the most important thing to him - I'm sure - and he was giving it to me. _Me._

"I don't have anything to give back to you…" I began quietly, twirling the ring around my finger.

Eli chucked. "You are so sweet."

I half-smiled, but frowned when a sudden thought occurred. "How exactly are we going to do this wedding? We can't get married in a church, we can't be out in the sun and-"

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out," Eli interjected calmly.

"Okay," I sighed, leaning into him. "This should be fun."

"Especially with Adam and Fiona involved…"

I looked up at him and smiled. "I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

This was my life.


End file.
